


The Heartstone /A Kustard Fanfic/

by EatTheMoon



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 24,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheMoon/pseuds/EatTheMoon
Summary: A young lordling, sentenced to death by his king, is brought before the Dragon. Despite supposedly dying, the young lord manages to trick the dragon.  With guts and thievery he'll steal something, something that'll drive the dragon mad. While on the other side of the borders, kingdoms are stirring and plots arise and in the end... Deaths awaits all.





	1. The Young Lord, Fell

 The horse-drawn carriage creaked loudly, making its way down the icy path. The horses neighed ever so often when they slipped up or smelled danger. It was quite a lot. On the carriage was a large iron cage and inside the cage was a prisoner who had heavy iron shackles attached to the bars of the cage. 

This prisoner was wearing nothing, but a pair of torn trousers. His upper body was unclothed, letting bits of frost and ice form in the cracks of his bones and on his bones. Tho the skeleton should have deserved more respect, or so he had thought for he was no other than Lord Fell of the Font House. He was a stout male of twenty-four, or as he liked to say "big-boned". He loved dark jokes and making fun of people was his hobby. He wasn't loved by his people and he didn't love his people either. But yet he thought he deserved respect. 

Some many thought him scary for he had a big, creepy grin which showed off razor-sharp teeth with a gold fang shoved into his mouth. The force of who or what shoved that tooth in there made cracks form just above the mouth. His eye-sockets had usually red pupils that glow menacingly in the dark and to make his "fearsome" appearance worse, and to top it all off; along his left eye was a crack that ran from the top of his eye-socket. It spread thinly across his skull only stopping when hitting the very top.

Others thought him handsome for his brooding personality and cold looks, some ladies really just liked that.  

He sighed and looked out the bars of the cage. He caught one of the guard's attention surrounding the cage and hissed towards him, "Hey, let me out and I'll pay you all the gold you want!" The soldier caught his look and then quickly looked away, not replying. "Kid, I'll give ya lots of it!"  he hissed and leaned forward, rattling the chains. Finally, the soldier answered, "No." Fell slammed against the bars, glaring at the soldiers. "Fuck you all! I hope you all get fucked with sticks! I hope-" he didn't get finished with his rant when suddenly the horses reared, causing the cage to jerk.

Fell slammed into the bars and then was thrown onto his back. Groaning, he stared up at the sky in a daze. "The horses sense the dragon lair nearby! Let the prisoner out and we'll make the rest of the way on foot!" somebody shouted. After calming down the horses, one of the soldiers unlocked the door to the cage and yanked Fell out. He landed in the snow with a grunt and glared at the soldier as he worked to do the shackles from the cage. This close he noticed them shivering and grinned. Even in furs, they were still cold. Fell couldn't blame them, the forests of Snowdin were cold as the seven hells. Even though he was cold as well, he wouldn't shiver. Not in front of these cunts at least.

The soldier, who dragged him out, hefted him out of the snow. "Commander Undyne would like to see you," was all he said before resuming position. Fell coughed and showed the soldier the shackles. "And how am I supposed to move, sir?" he asked, forcing a mocking tone. "There," the soldier said, undoing the shackles from around Fell's ankles.

Grinning, Fell walked with dignity towards Commander Undyne, head held high. The chains rattled and clinked together, more so because he was doing it mostly on purpose. He finally saw Commander Undyne, she was ordering some of her soldiers to take the cart back. 

When she turned to him, he could feel her grin underneath her helm. "Commander Undyne the Undying," Fell said, quite mockingly. "Lord Gaster's bastard, Lord Fell," Commander Undyne said, quite calmly and cooly. Fell only smirked and walked beside her as the march resumed. "Fancy seeing you leading to my death," Fell teased. Undyne sighed quietly and balled her hand into a fist. "I just wish there was another way-" she had started to say, but Fell cut her off.

"It's fine, Undyne. Anyways it is my fault. I killed those people and stole those things. I deserve death," Fell was lying through his teeth. He didn't want to die yet, but here they were. As anticipated, Undyne struck him squarely in the jaw. The force of the blow caused him to stumble back, but not fall down. "Why would you do such a dumb thing?!" she shouted, a gloved hand squeezing into Fell's shoulder. Fell just shrugged, staring up at Undyne. 

What he didn't foresee happening was another strike straight to the skull. A blow so bad that is actually knocked him unconscious.

 


	2. The Prisoner, Fell

The mouth of the cave loomed over Fell. The wind howled and whipped at his face, but he ignored it for the most part. Undyne and the others stood close behind, but not even they would dare get this close.

"Goodbye, Lord Fell." Undyne said, pushing Fell harshly into the cave. He was overwhelmed with darkness and went stumbling and tripping through the cave. The cave seemed to swallow up all light, but Fell wasn't afraid of the dark. He hadn't been for a while and so he continued on through the darkness. The tunnels pressed closed against him, which helped in his favor. 

Through the darkness he went into he fell into a large cavern. He landed on something cold, not ice, but cold like it. It felt heavy when he picked it up and realized that there were multiple of these small things. He traced his hands on the thing and realized that these were gold coins. Thousands upon thousands of coins were littered here and there. Greedily, Fell started stuffing his trousers full of gold. He wasn't aware of the thing towering behind him till it snorted.

Turning slowly, Fell came face to face with a skull. A dragon's skull. It stared at Fell, before roaring loudly. It made the cave tremble and ice fall onto the ground. Opening its mouth wide the dragon breathed a mist of ice at Fell. Though, Fell had dealt with dragons before and was able to dodge in time. He stared at the dragon in amazement, wondering how much value its bones would be. 

The dragon reared back and suddenly the cave was a lit with blue fire. Fell could see the dragon cleary. It was a skeletal dragon. He could see whatever magic it had formed in its chest and then raise through its neck and out its mouth. Fell found that strangely fascinating. 

The dragon sent another blast of blue fire at Fell, but once again he managed to dodge- it came with a price. He slipped on some coins and fell onto his back, groaning as his head connected with the icy stone below. The dragon roared and leaped on top of Fell, opening its mouth wide. It was going to eat Fell. "Wait stop!" Fell cried out, covering his face with his arms. The dragon stared down at Fell, before snorting?

The dragon was laughing? And it understood him? A voice echoed around his mind saying, "ICE to meet you, snack." 

Fell stared at the dragon before its expression seem to twist into some sort of grin. Fell gulped and just stared at the dragon. "What? Did your tongue get freezer burnt or something?" the voice echoed around his head. 

Ok, he thought, I'm going crazy.

"Maybe," the voice replied. So it could read his mind as well as speak in his mind. Not cool. The dragon stepped off of Fell and sat down, folding up his wings. "Please don't run, snack. I hate to chase things down," the voice said, it sounded tired. Fell's suspicious were correct is seemed, the dragon was talking in his mind. "But I'm innocent! You shouldn't kill me!" he cried out, forcing tears to form. "That is what they all say, skeleton." 

"I'm telling the truth! I was wrongly imprisoned by my king! I was supposed to be pardoned, but he didn't do that!" 

The dragon seemed to consider that and yawned loudly. "Say you're telling the truth, I'm still not letting you go. It gets quite lonely and I want someone here," the dragon said, quite happily. "Anyways you won't last long. It gets cold at night so you're bound to be a ice cube in a few nights."

Fell started sweating, despite the cold, and look anywhere, but at the dragon. So, now Lord Fell was a captive of the dragon, for its own sick game of how long he'll survive.


	3. The Captive, Fell

First day of living with that damned dragon was boring as fuck. It didn't move around a lot and slept more than it breathes, but Fell learned something. He learned that the dragon was chained up by the ankle and it could only go so far. He bet that it couldn't even leave this cave, which was a good thing for Fell when he for when he finally escaped this fucking place.  Next he learned about the dragon's wings, papery thin leather that was a big transparent. He doubted that the wings could barely keep him in the air. Which was another good thing, no doubt.

Breaking his train of thought, the dragon finally awoken on the third day. It stood up on all fours, arching its back like a cat and yawning loudly. It stretched out those large wings of its and shook snow and gold off its body. Fell watched it warily as it stalked around for a bit. Suddenly it turned its head to Fell and sat. "Are you hungry? It looks like you haven't slept in days. Sleep. Sleep is good." 

Fell's non-existent stomach growled at the thought of food and he was tired, which was evident for the red bags underneath his eyes, but he only shook his head. "I will not sleep here with you. And there is no food to eat," he replied. The dragon looked at him, thoughtfully before approaching. "You're cold," it spoke as Fell backed away. "Let me warm you up."

Before Fell could get far, the dragon's paw reached out. It wrapped around Fell and brought him closer to the dragon, who was already laying down. Fell squirmed around, but the dragon had an iron grip. "Stop struggling," it commanded, forcing Fell to lay down. When Fell stopped squirming only did the dragon lift its paw up. Fell stared warily at the dragon and sat back up. "You can't expect me to sleep on the ice ground do you!"

The dragon only smiled and shifted, where its left wing now laid across the floor. "Sleep on this if you must." Fell looked doubtfully at the wing, but laid on it anyways. He didn't expect it to be so.. soft?! Fell carrassed the wing, feeling small feathers run through his fingers. The dragon laid its head back down, curling that one wing around him like a burrito.  The dragon draped its other wing over Fell, as if to block out any light. 

Within minutes the dragon was asleep, but not Fell. At first he thought the dragon would be cold to the touch, but up close he could feel heat. It was warm and welcoming, it made Fell want to go to sleep. That is, until something shiny caught his eye. Within the ribcage of the dragon was a heart. It was cyan blue sapphire, shaped like a heart. It was small, but it would be worth a lot... Fell looked at the dragon, before back at the sapphire. Wiggling out a arm and reaching out. Now, Fell wasn't the brightest person alive despite being a lord and all. When he saw something he wanted, he would get it. No matter how dangerous.  

Before Fell could get far, the dragon started stirring. For a second, Fell didn't dare move. The dragon stopped moving, falling back asleep. A sigh of relief escaped from Fell, who decided it would be best to try again some other time. He rested his head under that arm and closed his eyelids. He welcomed the overwhelming sensation of sleep.


	4. The Dragon, ???

He stared at Fell, who munched eagerly into the roasted goat. It was the tenth day since the prisoner arrived and the dragon could feel himself growing on the skeleton, though he knew what this thing was. He shouldn't have liked this thing at all. This abomination! But he did. The moment he walked in, the dragon knew he couldn't kill him. He thought he would let the skeleton die of starvation or something, but luck was not on his side. Just this morning, or maybe night, two scrawny goats walked in.

Which he killed and roasted for the prisoner, who merely thanked him before eating. The dragon stood and walked over to the pool of water, lowering his head to drink in a few gulps. The dragon didn't really need to eat or drink, but without those things his magic might weaken. The dragon thought it was the same with skeleton. He has no flesh to speak of, but he could still bleed. The dragon saw this happen a few days ago. The prisoner was messing with that gold tooth of his when suddenly there was a small crack.

Drops of blood splattered against the ground as his tooth was coated in blood. Though the prisoner seemed not to care, ripping off part of his ragged trousers and using that to clean up the blood. 

Breaking himself out of his little thought train, he took three long gulps and walked back over to the prisoner. "Does being shirtless bother you?" he decided to ask. The prisoner ripped some meat off the goat and answered, mouth full, "No." The dragon tilted his head and sat next to the skeleton. "Why not?" he asked. "I feel free. Clothes are restricting don't you think?"

"I don't need clothes,"  the dragon answered. The prisoner chuckled at that and held up part of the goat leg. "Here, eat dragon and leave me alone." He looked surprised at the prisoner's newfound cocky attitude, but nonetheless took the goat leg in his mouth. The dragon ate it in one gulp and stalked off. He found a nice place to rest, curling up under a pile of his gold. He knew the prisoner was watching him. "What is your name, dragon?" the skeleton called.

"Does it matter? I'm simply known as The Dragon am I not?" He heard the skeleton sigh. "Yes, but I want to know your actual name! So tell me!" the prisoner demanded. "Fine I'll go first! I'm Fell and you are?"

"Sans... My name is Sans."


	5. I'm getting tired of coming up with chapter names so here is Fell's POV

Fell rocked back and forth, staring at sans. The dragon snored loudly as if to drown out the howling storm outside. He had decided to sit away from the dragon, but was regretting it. He could feel himself freezing as the cold wind blew into the cavern.  But he refused to go and sit with the dragon. Maybe he would finally freeze and die. The seven hells would be awaiting him, he knew that. At least they probably would have been warmer than this place.

For more than a month, Fell was planning out his escape and finally when he was going to set out a blizzard appeared trapping him inside. Groaning quietly, he stood and paced around as if not to freeze to death just yet. He stared at sans, before sighing and giving up. He couldn't freeze to death just yet. So, tiptoeing over to dragon Fell laid down close to the dragon. Even though the ground was stone it was warm, so he didn't complain. He even welcomed sleep this time.

Two months have passed, Fell knew this because he was keeping track of the moon phases. He had too to make his escape. He started to not want to leave, because the more he hanged out with the dragon the more he realized sans was just really lonely and wanted to hang out with someone. Fell didn't plan on growing close with dragon, it just sort of happened.

Today was a pretty warm day, considering the past few days were full of blizzards. sans was staring at Fell, making the skeleton slightly uncomfortable. "You can leave if you want," sans suddenly said, spooking Fell. Fell turned to sans, with a confused look. "I said you could leave,"  sans repeated, quite calmly. Resuming his normal, cocky attitude Fell said, "Obviously, I mean its not like you're gonna stop me."

The dragon sighed and stood up, making Fell back away some. "Leave now. Before the storms come," the dragon said. "You're going to get sick one day and the last time you had food was days ago. You're going to die here. Leave before that happens," the dragon said and started nudging Fell towards the entrance of the cavern. Fell actually felt a little bad for leaving, but he wanted too so bad! Though he didn't feel too bad. He turned to sans and said, "Goodbye!"

With those words, Fell turned and ran through the entrance, slipping a little. "Sweet freedom!" he called out. He was only halfway out, when he stopped. The guilt swirled around in his nonexistent stomach. No, he couldn't leave sans like this. Sighing, he went out of the cave and into the forest. Retracing his steps- something else he couldn't have forgotten- , he found the ruined town that the guards decided to make camp. He learned that every time they brought a prisoner to be killed, they usually took all their belongings and set them aside in one of the houses. 

The sun was sinking into the sky when Fell made it to the town. In the distance, wolves howled. Shuddering, Fell entered the more better looking houses; the one where they camped out in. He decided to stay overnight, because he wasn't going out there. 

He explored around for a bit finding the bathroom, kitchen- which had nothing in it-, sleeping area, and the extra clothes. Grabbing a handful of clothes he went to the bathroom. He needed a long shower and new clothes, that he could not deny.

 

(Something you can read if you get confused???)  
Extra Info: When the king's knights take somebody to the forest to get killed by the dragon, its a two-day journey there. One of the camping spots is a ruined town (the one Fell is currently in). Yes, people are sent to the be killed by the dragon a lot and so the house is used a lot as shown it has running water and even extra clothes. 

Hopefully that is helpful???  


	6. AHHH!- Fell at some point in this chapter

Fell walked into the cavern of the dragon, wearing a velvet cloak with a fur hood and long-sleeved clothes and pants. He grinned at the surprised look off the dragon as it awoken. "You came back??? and you have clothes???" he asked, confused. "Yeah yeah I know you're gonna miss seeing my bare bones, but too bad! And also I have food, more clothes and blah blah blah!" Fell said and threw a bag in front of the dragon.

"Didja actually think I was gonna leave ya here alone?" Fell asked and sat down, no longer feeling that usual coldness that haunted him here. He felt warm, and not because of the clothes. He didn't know exactly why to be honest, he just felt warm inside.

"Well I certainly didn't miss your voice," the dragon teased and nudged the bag back over to Fell, who made no move to grab it. "You love me," Fell teased back, pulling an apple from his pocket. "Yeah straight down to my CORE." Fell looked at the dragon in surprised, before grinning. "Well you're certainly the apple of my eye," he joked. 

"Wow I'm PEELing like we have some sort of connection here."

They both laughed, or more like Fell laugh and sans made his own special noises that Fell guessed were laughing. "Man, you're a funny dragon." The dragon 'shrugged' and laid back down, laying in a cat-like manner. "So pal, what brought you back?" 

"Eh, I didn't think I should leave ya to be alone and anyways if I went back they would have probably sent me straight back here," Fell explained. 

And so Fell settled back into the cavern, even making himself a small bed. Life resumed normally, or as normally as it could get. That is till one day while Fell was out hunting. He managed to catch a few birds with his homemade slingshot. As he made his way back to the dragon's cave, a loud scream suddenly erupted from there. NOT abandoning the food like an idiot, he ran into the cave. 

Standing over a dead body was a short skeleton covered in nothing but blood. Hanging loosely from the skeleton's fingertips was a crystal blue heart on a golden chain- similar to the dragon's.

Fell should have probably reacted in a better way, but he only managed a very (MANLY) scream. "AHHHH!"


	7. The Very Confused Skeleton, Fell

"OK, Fell I can explain!" the skeleton said quickly, approaching Fell. Fell stepped back, growing nervous. "Yeah, how do you know me?! Where is sans!? Why is there a dead body!" Now maybe, Fell thought, that wasn't the best reaction. He should have been brave and daring, trying to find his missing pal... Instead of confused and slightly scared of this blood-covered stranger. "Please Fell! Just listen to me!" the skeleton pleaded. "Say what you have to say... And do.. it quick."

After a really long talk, sans the skeleton had explained everything; or so thought Fell.

Sans was actually a skeletal being, a monster, but thanks to a witch's curse he was doomed to be a dragon forever; well not exactly forever Sans could change to his will, not for long though. The UnderFell Kingdom saw him as an abomination and chained him away in this cave. It wasn't that long ago when King Asgore decreed that any prisoner deemed worthy would be sent to sans for death. Sans reluctantly accepted his role and killed anyone, besides Fell... He didn't mention why.

"And this person was a prisoner? And why did you decide to turn to a skeleton now?"

"It's not really my fault..." sans had started to say, snuggling into the clothes that seemed way two big for him. "When I kill something I'm forced back into this... version of me." He shivered and stood, staring at the body. "Now I must bathe and get rid of the body.. Please leave the cave until midnight."

"And freeze my bloody ass off? No thank you." 

Sans groaned quietly, putting his hands on his hips. "You're a skeleton, you don't have an ass."

"I can."

"Get out."

"Why?"

Sans sighed, grabbing the fluff on Fell's cloak and trying to drag him out. "Get up! I need you out so I can bathe!"

"It's not like you have anything to hide!" Fell complained, but never less obeyed the dragon- No wait, skeleton's wishes. Highly confused, Fell left the cave; only now processing what the fuck was going on.


	8. The Agitated Shifter, Sans

Sans sat in the pool, staring at the water. He hadn't completely told Fell the truth, not really... He just didn't think he could. Yes, he could turn back when he wanted... He frowned and balled his hands to a fist. He could control how long he stayed in human form, but every second he stayed in human form... His life ticked away. 

And he planned to stay in human form until midnight.

How long would his life tick away than? 

He closed his eyes, remembering when Fell first entered the cave. He could sense great magical energy emitting from him and so he thought, he hoped that Fell was a great wizard. He heard tells about them. 

Imagine his surprise when Fell showed no signs of having magic. 

He sunk deeper into the water, closing his eyes. He felt dirty whenever he looked at Fell. Fell felt wrong. Fell wasn't supposed to exist. He sunk even deeper, the water going past his nose hole and lapped at his the edges of his eye-sockets.

He closed his eyes.

Everything felt wrong to Sans.

Everything WAS wrong and Sans didn't know how to fix it.

Could he even fix his mistakes?

Was it possible? 

Suddenly, the sound of splashing broke his concentration. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Fell's grinning face staring down at him.

"Oi, its past midnight and its freezing out there! So imma join you in here!" Before Sans could argue, Fell undressed and got into the pool. "How didja keep this so warm?!" he asked, sinking into the water and shivering.

Sans sighed quietly, sitting back up and shrugging. "Its not me doing this. Its something under the cave."

"Yeah well," Fell paused, looking away from the water and shrugging. A confused look flickered across Fell's face as a pain flourished inside Sans. He knew what that meant. He didn't want to believe it though. "Well what?" Sans asked, refusing to clutch his chest.

"Dunno. Forgot."

Sans knew he couldn't stay in this form for long, but... he just wanted to share a few more moments with Fell before.... Well before turning back into a dragon.


	9. The Lair, Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a goddamn liar.

It was great.

Why did he have to ruin it?

Everything was fine.

He had to ruin it.

He's a thief.

He should be caught.

Sans should of done his job. 

None of this would have happened, but it did.

Hands clutched around the heartstone, Fell went off into the night. A story forming in his head. He had conquered the mighty beast. Nono, maybe the beast thought he was unworthy of that judgement and was innocent.

Yes.

That would do.

Looking at the heartstone clutched in his hands, Fell knew this would be his proof. Proof that he was liar. A coward. But it was also proof that the king would accept him back. He just had to get back first.

He had to get back before Sans awoke.

And this was only the start.


	10. The Very Very VERY Angry Dragon, Sans

He looked everywhere around the cave when morning came. No sight of Fell or The Heartstone. He was beyond angry. Beyond scared. Beyond heartbroken. He was pissed. He was terrified. He had trusted Fell. Another liar was in his cave. Another liar. Another liar! Another fucking liar! He sobbed the first two days.

The Heartsone was his life. He cherished it deeply. He loved it. 

Now it was gone. Gone in the hands of a thief. A thief who should have died.

He needed to leave. To find that thief and take back what was his, but he was scared.

How long ago was it? He hadn't seen daylight in so long. In so fucking long. He craved it, but he was scared. What is they came back? That evil witch. It was all their fault. All their fault! All his fault.

He sobbed and skulked another few days.

He grew angry.

Angrier.

Yet angry.

The witch visited him.

Smiling.

With those damned rosey cheeks. Those red glowing eyes. They giggled and extended their hand. With a honeyed tone they asked, "Dear, sweet, Sans, it has happened again. As I told you. You didn't believe me and now look at this." 

Sans snapped at the witch. Tried tearing them to bits in his rage, but alas, the witch had grown stronger. "Calm now sweet Sansy! Not all is lost!" They giggled evilly and leaped onto the dragon's back, stroking his neck. "I can help,"

He roared and screamed inside the witch's head,  _"Haven't you helped enough!?"_

Their answer was sweet and simple. "No."

But with all his denial, all his reluctance, he accepted the witch's offer.

He would get his heartstone back, get to sink his teeth into Fell's bony neck and all it took was his magic. He might stay a dragon forever, but at least he would have his Heartstone back.

The only thing that mattered.

The only thing that kept him linked to  _him_.

The only thing...

In this shithole of a world that kept him sane.

That night he flew out. A practice flight, no more. No less. He practiced a whole month. A whole month he prepared. He would allow Fell to let his guard down. Then he would kill what was most important to him. He hated the name of the person that Fell so dearly loved and so he went and called him Edge. Edge would die. He would die like  _he_  died. 

He would not stop.

He turned his fire into a rather horrible purpose than healing.

He wouldn't need healing with what he was going to do.

He burned the forest. He watched the monsters scramble to put it out when it got to close and then he would burn it again.

Despite being mostly bones, he flew well. Hid well in this icy land. 

Three months, the witch had informed him. He was ready. 

No moon was in the sky. A perfect night. 

He flew out. 

Wings beating against the harsh winds.

A snowstorm was brewing.

A storm of fire was coming to the monsters. 

Sans would make  _them_  all pay.

The witch rubbed their hands together, grinning. It was all going so well. So good. Now time to involve the humans and the plan would be so ready to start.


	11. You're An Idiot, Fell

He had became very famous in a short span of time.

The dragon's jewel on display. A mound of money for him. He had, rumors tell, beaten the beast into submission. He had gain knowledge that he had greedily kept to himself. He had stolen a dragon's luck. Most of that wasn't true.

But rumors are rumors. 

Undyne was confused.

Papyrus was happy, even if he didn't show it.

Frisk, the princess, was thrilled. Ya see, they had a secret secret going on between them.

The king was less thrilled.

Fell was... getting over his head.

A party was coming. A big one. Three months. The dragon hasn't appeared. Fell smiled. He liked to think he forgot the dragon's name. But Sans was always on the tip of his tongue. In the back of his mind. In his dreams. Sometimes, when he thought he was alone, he would whisper ever-so-softly, _sans how are you?_

Then Frisk would sneak into his room at the palace. Tongue against tongue. Dirty words. Clothes off. He forgot about all of it. Even though, after it was all over, Fell would lay on his back his arm crossed over his chest. Frisk laid next to him, snoring softly, body bruised and bitten. He would lay his other arm over his eyes and clutch where his heart would be.

Only one word passed through his teeth.

_Sans_

He would exhale softly. Inhale deeply. And think about the important things in life. He would try to forget Sans and fail. What was happening to him?

King Asgore and Queen Toriel told him the next day of the wedding. It would be held at the festival. He would become a prince. Alphys giggled like a little girl, then when noticed, went back into posture as if it never happened. Undyne slapped Fell on the back and congratulated him. Papyrus, smiling the softest he's ever smiled, said he was proud. Fell thought everything was great. 

That was until the forest fires.

Until people disappeared.

Until the humans declared war. 

U N T I L T HE W E D D I N G

 


	12. Wow, now you're an idiot, Sans

Sans, pretending to be a guest at the ball, stood at the sidelines. He was awkward and he hated this. A ball for the wedding. A wedding for a festival. A festival celebrating Fell's "accomplishment". It almost made Sans pissed of. He needed to control his anger.

He was wearing clothes that witch made for him and an eye patch over his left eye. He looked close to Fell and the witch said that needed to change. He needed to change something about him. Also it would conceal when he attacked.

He turned his attention to the bride, Frisk, laughed and danced with Fell. He growled silently. He remembered Fell trying to teach him to dance. It was a horrible attempt. Sans couldn't dance. But he enjoyed it. Did Fell? Did Fell ever enjoy his time with sans? Or was it all for not?

All to get close to sans and be a conceiving little bitch.

It made him sad thinking about it.

Why was Sans here? Why wasn't he tucked away in his cave, waiting for death? Why was he trying? Why? WHY? WHY!?

He almost didn't notice when Edge stopped in front of him. "Who are you? Pray do tell," Edge observed. Sans looked at Edge's feet. Edge held out his hand with a flirtatious smile. "A dance for the loner? Just one if you grant me that."

He shouldn't have said, but he did.

Taking his hand, Sans looked straight into Edge's eyes and said, "Yes."

The witch had seen this, warned Sans that this was going to happen. The witch had saw this outcome and it made him wonder what else the witch saw that they didn't say. A lot probably.

As Edge led him out to the ball floor, Sans pondered on what he was once again doing. Why was he here? He can't dance, so why did he accept? Why couldn't he just forget? They would, sooner or later. None of this was going to work, he thought grimly. It was all going to fall apart. He should just turn to a dragon now and have it over with.

Have it done with.

He imagined himself tearing Edge in half and then pouncing on Fell. Clawing, biting, tearing. He imagined crunching through the bone and actually enjoyed it.

Sans just had to play pretend for some of the night.

And he did a goddamn good job at it.

Vows were being made. The priest smiled, blessing the wedding. No objections were made. Nobody would ruin this perfect moment. Frisk cried as she pressed her lips against Fell's.

A roar, the temple shook. A dragon! A dragon was in the temple! Alarms rang out. People ran and screamed. The dragon was blocking the exit! No escape!

Sans blue hot blue fire over the area and then locked eyes with Fell. His mouth was gaping, his stood their frozen with surprise. Sans leaped only to be blocked with a bone baracide. Edge stood there, sword in hand and he raised it to Sans.

"Foul beast!" he snarled and leaped. Yes! Yes! Thought Sans as he crushed the bone baracide into nothing. Everything was going according to plan. He would make simple work of Edge.

One thing Sans didn't calculate was the amount of room he had.

With Edge closing in on him, he only had little to go and guards were already pushing their way in.

The walls seemed to close in on Sans.

NONO!

More fire. The temple was on fire. Smoke clouded the area. Coughing. Escape, he had to escape. He slashed wildly and blew fire into every direction.

Something stabbed him through the foot and another through his thigh. Something caught his wing.

Screaming.

The witch had told him his plan would work!

But the witch is a liar.

Why was everyone a liar? A traitor?

Overcome with sadness and anger, Sans barged forward, wings folded close in. He was going to break out and burn everything to ashes. He smashed the podium and the arch. His head collided with the huge stained glass windows and rock.

He let out a mighty roar, blowing fire into every direction.

This was it. He thought finally everything was coming into place.

Until it wasn't.

Until he felt chains, heavy chains, being thrown over him. Magic being used to subdue him. Until he saw the king, Fell, and Edge in front of him. Giving orders. Sans tried to push forward. Tried to burn them. Not even his fire was responding to him. His limbs refused to move, falling to the ground. NO! He was a dragon, a mighty beast of the sky.

But, he was taken down.

 


	13. What is that, Doctor?

The Doctor stood there, leafing through the letters and notes.

 _Dear Frisk,_  

       _I love you_

            _Your lover, Fell_

A simple, sweet note that The Doctor had found in Frisk's things. The Doctor had never found a reply note and assumed that Frisk was still mourning their lost at the time. As The Doctor kept going through more things, he found drawings and poorly written poems by Fell, which did not interest The Doctor at all.

Finally, The Doctor found something he was looking for. A torn out journal entry. The date was marked out and the writing was poorly written, but it was obviously written by  _him_.

_It hurts. Frisk says its going to be okay, I believe them I try to at least but i the pain wont stop it wont stop and i hear things_

The journal entry abruptly stops there and a lot of scribbles are covering the rest of the page.The Doctor folds the paper neatly and tucks it away in one of his coat's pocket. The Doctor stops and tosses the papers back into the jewelry box that Frisk had been hiding their things in and pushed it back under the stone floor. 

The Doctor, though, was not satisfied. He had to find more and he knew Frisk had what he wanted, he just had to look.


	14. Take the Blame, Fell

Fell stood on a stage in front of the people, all the angry people who had lost homes... friends.. families... and even body parts. People who just lost something in general and wanted an answer. An answer that Fell was going to give them. But how? He wasn't prepared for this. It had only been two days after Sans' attacked and already he was forced to do this. Everything was falling apart. Fell could not lose his status, no matter how selfish that sounded.

_He had to keep it._

He started speaking, "I know that you all are angry... That you have lost-" An uproar of protest, screams, and questions blocked out anything else Fell had started to say. The mages trying to project Fell's voice where even having trouble doing that. Fell starting sweating nervously. He didn't want to do this! Why couldn't someone else do this for him? he pondered until the uproar quieted down, until the people were ready once again to hear what Fell had to say.

_He tried to speak, but no words came out._

His brother stood next to him still as stone, offering no help. Not even acknowledging what was happening with Fell. He tried to say something else, but something seemed to hold him back. Was it the overwhelming panic? Or something else? He looked around, starting to shake. 

_The usual over-confident and flirty Fell was breaking down._

Suddenly, a soft and gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder. Fell turned, half-expecting to see his brother, but instead there stood Frisk. She smiled at him gently, before walking past him. "I have this," she whispered to him and faced the people with bravery Fell never had. She started speaking, her voice honeyed and kind. The people seemed to be hooked on her every word as she spoke of promises and apologies. Fell stared at her, feeling something stir in his soul.

_It was not love._

After Frisk's big speech and the crowd dispersed, pleased at the outcome, she turned to Fell. She looked beyond pissed and he knew why. "My family is agreed to stay at your summer estate," she stated, her voice tight as she tried to hide her suppressed anger. "Once we get there, we need to have a nice, long talk, Fell," she ordered. The way she said Fell, as if it poison that she had managed to swallow. It was just absolute disgust.

_She looks sick of me, as if she knows something I do not._

She left. Edge left also, leaving Fell alone with his shame and guilt. It didn't last for long until Undyne appeared, snickering. "Only married for what? Two? Three days? And already having marriage problems." She whistled and grinned. Fell really didn't want to deal with this, but something deep down inside him... made him want company. "I heard marriage changes people," Fell commented and walked over to Undyne, grinning big. 

_Marriage was not the fault of this._

"So, do dragons," Undyne remarked. "That dragon is some sort of shifter or something right Fell? That's how it managed to sneak into the wedding ceremony? That dragon was from the cave right? That stone you brought back belongs to it?" So many questions, Fell thought and rubbed his skull. How was he supposed to answer her questions without giving himself away. "The dragon is a liar... It told me I was free and gave that heartstone before it let me go."

_It hurts._

"And do tell, Fell, how a fucking dragon escapes the chain!? Also, how did it get through the cavern?!" she bellowed. Fell honestly could not answer how Sans escaped. Sans himself could never get rid of that magic infused chain around his ankle, even as a skeleton. It just seemed to turn smaller. And how he got out of the cave? That was even more scary. 

_It hurts a lot._

"I don't know," Fell answered. Undyne sighed, biting the nail of her thumb. "Maybe the royal scientist will know," Fell offered and laid a hand on Undyne's shoulder. "Go ask her and she might give you the answer you want and need. I... I will-"

_What will I do?_

"Undyne, I promise I will make everything right!" Undyne chuckled and shook his hand off. "Don't make promises you can't keep, dickbag." She turned and started walking away, her armor rattling. 

_She's right._

Fell turned to the castle. It was damaged, but not unlivable. The only reason they were going to Fell's summer estate was because of the dragon in Bone Pit. Fell shuddered, remembering how creepy the Bone Pit was when he last visited. It was an old arena, but now it hosted a dragon. A beaten, vengeful, dragon.

And it was his fault.

Later that week, at the summer estate, Frisk approached him in his bedroom. They had decided that she would have her own space, which she usually fell asleep in by "accident". Fell could only guess why she was here, since she had decided to ignore him when they were alone. "It's time to talk about what you did, Fell." 

He guessed right.

"There's not much to talk about. A dragon attacked," he answered, trying to play dumb. "Yes, but why? How? And why did it target you?"

"It's a lot, a very long story."

Frisk sat down in front of him, hands in her lap. "I like long stories," she told him.

"It began when I was sentenced to be killed by The Dragon. I was deemed a traitor, a murderer, a thief. I had lost everything and was ready to die. Honestly, I was scared though. I always thought dragons were legend, never had I dreamed that I would meet one. What I found was not what I thought. Hordes of gold stacked upon another, like from a storybook. Treasures. Enough wealth to last a lifetime. I thought I would see a mencacing beast with fire hotter than anything else... But that was not there. Instead I found a sad, lonely creature who was tired of the coldness and silence," Fell paused, taking a breather and allowing it to sink in. 

"I befriended the dragon. I found out his name was Sans. He had thousands of other precious jewels and gold, but the only thing he valued most was a cyan crystal heart on a gold chain. He always had it wrapped up in his ribcage. Sans.. was something else and I.. I don't know why I did it! I just did. I stole the crystal, the thing he called Heartstone." Fell clutched the peach he had been eating, just as he did when he stole Heartstone. "Then I made up the story, sort of. I was free to go anytime... Just the dragon didn't give Heartstone to me. I-" Frisk cut him off, if possible, looking angrier than before. "Fell... You're a horrible person. It seemed like.. Sans really trusted you."

The way she said Sans, was... awful. All her emotions poured into that one name. 

"I should have known," she whispered, clenching her fist. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was holding back tears. "Frisk.. I'm.. I.." he stopped talking, reaching out for her. Hissing, her eyes snapped open and she slapped Fell's hand away. "Don't touch me, not right now. Not until.. Until I don't know!" she screamed and stood up. "I need more time by myself!" she turned away and stormed out, leaving Fell there.

So many questions he had wanted to ask. So many things he wanted to know.  So many things left unsaid.


	15. Don't forget, Fell

"Reconstruction on the castle is going smoothly!" a worker reported. Edge nodded and turned to Fell, who was lazing about. "Two months and finally the castle and a lot of the city is rebuilt!" he complained. "Mhm," Fell said, relaxing under the shade of the tree. 

"How long do you think before winter comes?" Fell asked, yawning. "I hope it never comes and stays in the Snowdin forest where it belongs," Frisk commented, sewing up something for Edge. "Yeah. Winter is cold," Edge said as he continued watching the workers. "You don't have skin," Fell inputted. "True, but it's cold for other monsters." 

Frisk smiled and giggled saying, "Yep! And humans too!" 

Edge turned to Frisk, crossing his arms. "Frisk you're human too... I never questioned it until now, but why do the Dreemurrs have a human daughter?" Frisk shrugged and replied with, "I guess they thought they needed... I really don't have a answer." Edge shrugged, that was good enough for him.

Fell smiled and leaned back into the tree. He might have seen happy, but something was really eating at him. Something that had been for a while now. Sans. He had not once gone to see the dragon, but he got reports. Not good, never good, but there wasn't anything he could do.

He tried to put Sans at the back of his head and stood, brushing the dirt off of him. "Welp, imma go into the shopping district. Anybody care to join?" he asked. Frisk shook her head and said, "No, but some more red yarn please." Edge also declined. "Alrighty!" he tried not to sound hurt, as he knew exactly why they didn't want to go.

They were trying to avoid him. Trying to forget what happened, but always remembering what did when they saw him.

Fell tried to reason with himself, thinking, _'Oh, it wasn't that bad. Just fire and death everywhere._ ' 

But death was normal in the UnderGround, so why was everyone making a big deal out of it now?! People would get murdered all the time! So what if a dragon did the damage this time?

But he couldn't convince himself. 

He couldn't forget.

But did he really want to?


	16. Persuasive Witch

Many in future would come to wonder one thing: How did they do it?

Nobody could answer. Nobody had answers.

They had their theories, they had their ideas, they had their rumors.

But none of them could be proven true.

What made the king decide to attack the UnderGround just as winter hit?

Only the Witch and he knows. They aren't too keen to give out that secret either. 

They marched through the frozen weather, closer and closer. Many died, but were replaced. Many disersted. To cross the entire Snowdin Forest was suicide.

But the king pushed forward. He should have given up, but something kept him determined. 

At his side, rode the witch. Smiling. Rosey cheeks. Red eyes. 

The Witch whose plan was finally ready to go.

This witch was a persuasive one, they were. 

For they persuaded the king to break an alliance that had over a thousand years of peace.

What a sneaky witch.


	17. Fate Is Cruel

"Keep my daughter safe!" The command ringed around Fell's head as he dragged a kicking, screaming, Frisk along with Edge's help. "We have to get to the Bone Pit!" Fell said. Frisk only screamed in response, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I need to go back to Mom and Dad! They need me!" she sobbed, trying to pull away from Fell. "Frisk!" Edge snapped, grabbing her shoulders.

Sans stared longingly at the sky above him, hearing the sound of commands, screams of terror, and the war music above. Someone was attacking, this was very clear. Only one race would do that and that was humans. Humans were here, attacking. For what reason? Sans wondered. It did not matter. The mages failed and soon all of the UnderGround would fail. He rested his head onto his paws, closing his eyes.

How did Edge manage to convince Frisk to stop? Fell pondered this for a long time. They left Fell out of their conversation, but suddenly Frisk had stopped resisting. Though, the skeleton had a few ideas. "Where are we going Fell?" Frisk asked as they followed him down into a small corridor. "Secret passage," Fell answered, getting on his hands and knees starting to crawl. Something rang out above them, causing dust to fall on them as they crawled.

Sans heard the boom of magic from there. So someone had brought pyromancers? That wasn't good. Sans thought about the monsters winning and what that would mean, and then he wondered what would happen if humans won. Neither sounded pleasant. Sans suddenly heard a scream, "They've breached the city!" thanks to his sensitive hearing. So, the humans were closing to winning? He grunted.

"I can smell the Bone Pit from here," Frisk joked as they were running to the arena. The humans had breached the city and were swarming the castle. The trio had just managed to escape and were heading to the arena, which was at the mild of the town. Fell wondered if they were going to get there in time or would the humans capture them? He tried not thinking about it, like he always does. 

Something whacked Sans in the face, making him open his eyes. In front of him laid a dead monster that really familiar to Icecap that was already dusting. "Look!" someone yelled and pointed down at him. So, the humans had found him. All around him magic exploded and humans, using ropes and magic, got down into the pit with him. A mage shot him with an ice blast that numbed his whole back leg, but it wasn't like he was using it anyways. A human stabbed him in the ribcage. It probably would have been a painful experience, if not for him being a skeleton. It just kind of slid in there and got stuck. Funny how he could feel numb with no nerves.

The sword almost got Frisk if she hadn't jumped out of the way. Human soldiers were surrounding them and would have killed both Edge and Fell if not Undyne and a few of her guards took the humans by surprise, cutting them down. "Where are you going Fell?" Undyne asked, tearing her spear from a human skull. "Already wetting your breeches and running?" she teased. "Nah nothing that exciting.. Just taking the princess to safety." He pointed as Frisk, who looked ready to puke. "Ah, grim job. Where to?" Fell grinned and said, "Bone Pit." 

The humans laid dead around Sans. The magic infused chains had killed them, so he guessed he should have been thankful, but the smell of burnt human did nothing for the nose.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Undyne screamed, taking off a soldier's head. "What about you?!" Frisk asked, standing in the underground entrance to Bone Pit. "I'll be fine, Frisk! Just go!" she screamed and swiped her spear in an arc. They just kept coming. Fell huffed and wished Undyne luck, before dragging Frisk off into the tunnel. "Through here!" called Edge from inside the darkness. They ran through the darkness and heard a scream. Fell hoped that wasn't Undyne. A human. It had to be.

That smell, Sans thought, raising his head ever so slightly. Why was he coming? Why was he bringing Frisk and Edge? Than it clicked. Escape. 

Fell saw Sans, laying there. His hand leg looked frostbitten and he had dead bodies surrounding him, but he looked harmless. Six chains were thrown over him and magically buried into the ground, preventing them from being pulled up. An extra chain was wrapped around his body, starting from his neck and all the way to his tail. This preventing him from standing up at all or even raising his head that much. Speaking of head, Sans had both a chain wrapped around his snout and muzzle you would put on a dog. Must be miserable, Fell thought.

Sans sensed the trio standing not far away and opened his eyes. His eye-light on his right focused on them. They were hiding near the bushes at the exit, staring and waiting. He snorted again and closed his eyes, hearing the sound of crunching. They were approaching.

"Sans!" Fell called out and told Frisk and Edge to stop. They listened and watched as he went ahead. "We require help!" he called out. A simple, but loud answer for all to hear in their heads rang out.  _'NO!'_

Sans was not going to help them. He already suffered so much. He just didn't want to do anything anymore. He was tired.  "Please! The kingdom is being overrun! We just need to escape! And then you'll be free!" Frisk called out, but the dragon only snorted again and kept his eyes closed.  _'You have mages. Let them deal with it,'_  was his reply. Fell argued saying, "But our mages are failing!" Sans wanted to laugh, to feel hate towards them.  _'Your mages took down a dragon, they can take care of themselves.'_

Fell was standing right in front of Sans, sighing. "Please old buddy," Fell whispered, pressing his hand up against the muzzle. "I have something you might want anyways," Fell said and pulled the glistening, crystal heart from his bag. 

Sans eyes snapped out and stared at the Heartstone. It was right there. Dangling in front of him.

"All you have to do it help us escape and its all yours," Fell said, holding the heartstone even closer.  _'Why can't I just attack the humans?'_  Sans asked and Edge answered for him, "Because you were right. Our mages took you down. Imagine what human mages could do." Frisk stepped forward with pleading eyes and tears rolling down her cheek. "Please Sans," she whispered. Sans closed his eyes and replied with, _'Yes.'_

Sans waited for Edge and Fell to undo the chains, since only a monster could do that. It was a longer process than Sans would have hoped, because as soon as they removed the fourth chain, humans were running into arena. "I'll distract them!" Frisk called and grabbed a stick off the ground. 

"With a stick?!" Edge called and Frisk nodded, a determined look glinting in her eyes. Fell had to admire that. "Idiot! We can just do this!" he snapped and raised a bone wall around them, then went back to helping Fell with the chains. An arrow flew over the bone wall and landed only inches from Frisk, who let out a small gasp.

The bones started sizzling as something was being fired at them and Edge was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his skull. Fell was too concentrated to notice and Sans, tried helping any way he could. There wasn't much for him to do though. "C'mon! Last one bro!" Fell screamed, his voice cracking as it was taking a lot of energy and magic to undo the chain. Finally it ripped out of the ground, but still Sans was unable to move with the chain around his body.

The first bone snapped and it was a chain reaction. Bone after bone, until every single one was gone. The humans charged, hollering their battle cry. Frisk howled in pain, stumbling back. An arrow impaled her shoulder. The humans were closing in. This was it.

Until...

It wasn't.

The chain snapped off and off came the muzzle and the last chain. Sans was free. Fell leaped onto his neck with Edge right behind him. "Frisk!" Edge screamed and looked into the crowd of humans. 

There was Frisk, being trampled on underfoot. "We have to save her!" Edge shouted and Sans nodded, his tail sweeping through the mass of humans and knocking them back. He lifted up his head and let out this roar that shook the whole arena and made the humans still standing go into this shock effect. He leaped over to Frisk, crushing some soldiers underneath. More humans were coming into the arena and some were already getting back up. 

 _'Hold on!'_ Sans warned them and started leaping around, like a bull. Stomping and crushing humans beneath them. "SANS! The mages!" He understood well enough and Fell felt the bone underneath him go warm. 

 _Fire!_  he thought and watched Sans unhinge his jaw as a column of blue fire covering the area around them like a wall. Sans turned around and ran towards Frisk.

Everytime his paws hit the ground, it seemed like the earth shook below them. And it did. Leaning his head down, he grabbed Frisk with his jaws and turned around. He backed up against the wall, growling as mages and soldiers starting surrounding him again. 

With Frisk in his mouth, he could neither roar nor breathe fire, but that's not what his plan was. He started sprinting forward at full speed, humans jumped out of the way or were fated to die. 

Sans felt the wind and closed his eyes for a second, before jumping. 

His paws never hit the ground. Wind blew everywhere as he flew into the sky.

Higher and higher he went with two screaming skeletons on his back and an unconscious human in his jaws. He ignored it all. The orders of the humans below, the smell of smoke. 

For once, he was enjoying the sensation of being free.

"SANS!" Fell screamed, clinging onto him. He turned his head slightly, before realising why Fell was screaming. Below them, the humans had actually prepared for this, they had grappling hooks. Or what he thought were like grappling hooks, until it shot at him. It was like a large harpoon that only missed by an inch. It ripped through the air, before being yanked back. "They have tons of them!" he heard Edge hollar. That meant he had to fly and quick, or he had the chance of being yanked out of the sky. 

Wings flapping, Sans took off. He swerved as another harpoon shot past. He swerved again and even had to stop as one almost took of his head. "Faster!" Fell ordered. Sans snorted, but tried to fly faster. Soon they were away from the city.

It was already midnight, clouds covered the sky making it even darker. "We need to land before I pass out!" Fell called out. Sans nodded and scanned the ground for a landing spot. He had to circle a few times before he spotted a cave. His wings folded up as he dived to the ground. He felt Fell wrap his arms around Sans neck and Edge hold on tighter.

It gave him a little satisfaction.

He opened his wings just in time to not crash into the surrounding trees, but it wasn't a really gentle landing.

He leaned down so Fell and Edge could get off easier and followed them into a the cave, until he realised he couldn't fit. "You can... Stay outside for watch." Edge decided as he carried Frisk in. Sans did a dragon shrug and curled up at the entrance. He was out an instant. 

Fell explored the cave. It was small, only going back a few inches, but it would work for tonight. He dropped his bag to the floor and opened it, taking out bedrolls, matches, and medical supplies. "We need to treat Frisk and quickly," he said and rolled out a bedroll, which Edge laid Frisk on. "Start a fire," he commanded as he started checking over Frisk. She had puncture wounds from where Sans was holding her, bruises, and her shirt was soaked in blood. Her body felt extremely cold too, but she still had a heartbeat. That was good.

He undid Frisk's shirt and threw it aside as he looked over the wound. Edge was back within in minutes with fire wood and rocks. "How is her condition?" he asked, looking over her. "Bad," Fell answered. Edge made a grunting sound and got the fire going. "Let me do this, you rest," he ordered. Fell was about to object before Edge shook his head. "No. Let me do this, brother." Fell sighed and made his own bed near the fire. "Thanks boss... I hope you can help her." 

He laid down and closed his eye sockets. He thought sleep would come easy, but it didn't and he ended up staying up until Edge himself had fallen asleep. 


	18. Calm Down, Doctor

"How can you lose him!?" The Doctor screamed, his eyes flaring in anger. "He's a huge ass dragon you can't have lost him!" he continued screaming, storming up to the witch and grabbing them by their throat. "You're lying!" he hissed, glaring daggers at them. The witch smiled calmly and said, "No, I really did lose him Doctor." The Doctor, not believing the witch, slammed them up against the wall. 

They laughed, closing their eyes. "You're so uncharastically angry, Doctor. Are you also being changed finally? Haha!" The Doctor dropped the witch in disgust, wiping his hands off. "No. I would never. We created it, so therefore we can't be affected by it."

The witch got up, rolling their eyes. "Your 'sons' didn't get affected, but they're not even related to you, so how Doctor tell me, we can't be affected. Frisk nor Asriel were affected either." 

The Doctor shushed them and turned away, inhaling sharply. "I... I need time to think, Witch. You better find him before the humans do or there will be consequences, brat," he snarled and without anymore words walked off, leaving Chara to their own thoughts. They reached into their bag, pulling out a coin purse, but instead of having coins in it, it had dust. "Don't worry, Doctor... I have the perfect plan of luring them back," they whispered to themselves, smirking.

Maybe their plan didn't go exactly has they had hoped, but it was working nonetheless. It just needed something. Something The Doctor wouldn't expect.


	19. .--. .- .--. -.-- .-. ..- ...

"King Asgore of Monsters and Queen Toriel of Monsters stand before you! They have been charged with attempted murder of the King Antonio and Queen Olivia and the destruction of their kingdom. They are hereby sentenced to death!" the human shouted to the crowd as they forced Queen Toriel to knees. The headsman approached, carrying a bloody axe.

Humans shouted and threw rocks at the royal monsters. The shouting only got louder as the axe was raised and Toriel was forced against the bloody rock. Some humans, who were against this and protesting, were trampled on. Were killed even. The humans wanted justice, but was this justice? 

A head went rolling, but it wasn't the queen's. There stood a cloaked figure, with a chain in hand. The headsman collapsed, dead. A hushed whisper fell over the crowd until the figure brought two figures up to their mask, brought it down only to uncover their mouth. A smirk, as they turned their gaze over to the people. They whistled loudly. An ear-piercing sound that had everyone covering their ears. 

A dragon approached the city at a fast rate. It roared loudly as it descending upon the humans.


	20. Now we're all fallling apart, Sans

****

Sans sat outside a cave, staring wistfully into the distance. He had lost track of how long they had gone into hiding. They had moved into the Waste Lands, north of the any kingdom. The Waste Lands, as the name suggests, was a horrible. Miles of miles of frozen sleet, horrible and savage creatures. The blizzards were worse and the nights bone-chilling. They had barely kept Frisk alive the first night and with food so low, Sans was almost certain she wouldn't survive.

The day was clear when Sans took off, soaring through the clouds. He scouted around, farther than before. Still, he found nothing that would help them. Or so he concluded, until something caught his eye. A abandoned human town? he thought as he flew closer. Humans were known for building settlements and than abandoning them, I mean just look at the Snowdin Forest. As he caught closer, he could indeed that this was some sort of abandoned settlement. 

He landed, making a nearby house collapse. The buildings were in critical need of repair, but of course nobody was around. He padded around softly, checking a for anything of use. Finding nothing, but rotten wood, he knew this was a failure. Everything so far had been one complete failure, he thought miserably. He sunk his claws into the dirt, growling silently. Sans forced by the thoughts of despair as best as he could. 

_Stay strong for them._

_Stay strong for them._

_Stay strong for him._

He thought over and over, gathering wood between his teeth. The wood, hopefully, would make a good fire... If it wasn't too wet and iced-over. He took off and got back to the cave they were staying in just in time. A snow storm was looming overhead.

"Your back," Fell stated, meeting him near the entrance of the cave. "Does this bring back any memories?" he asked, place a hand against the wall. "Your so quiet nowadays," he mumbled. Sans said nothing, walking past Fell. He saw Edge, as always, looming over Frisk and checking on her. He was mumbling something under his breath, when he stopped and saw Sans. "So you're back... What is that you have?"

Sans dropped the wood onto the ground and sitting down. Sans had to crane his neck so it wouldn't continuously hit the ceiling and he had to tuck his wings in tight with the amount of room this place offered. "We can use more fire," Edge commented. The dragon stared at the dying blue flame and closed his eyes.

His magic, the blue fire, was not actually fire. Dragon fire was supposed to heal and make people warm and happy, but during his thirst for vengeance, his fire was corrupted. It was useless, only out to harm. It would seem warm at first, but the long they stayed around the colder they were going to get. And soon it would kill them. But, Sans did not have the heart to tell them. They looked so desperate and needy. They didn't want to die, he knew. At nights, one of them would lay awake and Sans would glimpse at their thoughts.

Fell's were the loudest, the guiltiest, the most hungry.

Edge's were the second loudest, begging and pleading, praying for anything. Something.

And then there were Frisk's.

Frisk' were the quietest, filled with secrets and fears.

Their thoughts never spoke, he could never define words, they just let out those feelings.

He got so lost in his thoughts, he didn't' even realize Edge was shouting at him until a rock went up his nostril. He snorted and shook his head, before turning to glare at Edge. He hissed quietly and turned to the firepit, steadily blowing out the fire and then adding a bit of the wood he found. 

He curled up up into a ball after, his back facing the fire and the others. Sans pretending to drift off to sleep, as Fell sat and leaned against his spine. "What are we going to do, bro?" Fell asked, his voice had lost its normal gruffness and cockiness. He sounded so sad and lost. "Live until we figure out something," Edge answered, trying to assure both him and Fell it seemed. "But we won't be able to well we? We're going to die out here won't we?" 

Edge snapped and said, "No! I know it seems bad now, but we've suffered worse than the cold."

"Has the kid?"

They both instantly fell quiet, saying no more for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the mood had gotten better. They were all stuck in the cave, the snow storm howling outside. Frisk's health had gotten no better.

The next day, everything was turning for the worse. Tempers rose. Arguments broke out. Frisk still had not awoken.

The day after? Well, it wasn't any better. Only worse. Frisk was burning up with a fever, her wounds festering, she had turned a sickly pale. They knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Five days. A fight broke out between Sans and Fell. Edge had to break it up, but Fell had broken a bone. 

A week. No food. All gone. Only surviving on snow for water. Frisk had gotten no better.

Two weeks, Sans thought, laying there. His wing had been torn open in another fight with Fell. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't able to fly.

Three weeks were nearing. Frisk would die.

Everything is pointless, Sans thought. 

That night he heard silent sobbing. From who? He couldn't guess.

At least, the next morning, the snow storm had cleared and it was a bit warmer. 

 


	21. It's true, Fell

They were found. Rescued! They were found and rescued by a clan of people and monsters who lived there. 

Fell and Edge were too weak to fight back as the clan members entered their cave. The leader of the scouting party approached asking in a weird language neither could understand. It was only when Sans moved, the clans member frightened at the sight of a dragon, readied their weapon. Sans must have said something to them, for they lowered their weapons and the leader started saying stuff in his language. Fell looked back and forth, watching. The leader turned to Frisk, then called to his clans mate. 

"What did you say them to them?" Fell asked. Sans ignored him and stood up. His voice suddenly cut through both Fell's and Edge's mind as he said quite sharply, "They'll help us, but you have to abide by their rules. Now follow me and don't do anything stupid, even though that might be hard for you Fell. You ARE quite great at doing stupid stuff." Fell did not rise up or at all say anything, he just felt a little worse inside.

"Okay," said Edge, collecting their things and followed Sans and two other clan mates outside. The clan mates calmed these horse-like beasts, for when they saw Sans, they made this hissing like sound. "What are those?" Edge asked. Fell wondered the same question. One of the clan mates turned to the two skeletons, saying something. Sans translated for them, "This one is named Canvas and the other clan member is Lupus. Canvas says that you two will have to ride him." 

Fell looked over the beasts and only counted five. In all there was thirteen members. "Sans, ask him where will the other rides."

Sans made a growling noise, but must of did as he was told for he told Fell. "Usually four members ride on one Great Beast while the leader rides on one by themself and another is for items. Lupus says that I will carry their scouting leader, Avem, and Frisk... While you two ride with Canvas and another.  There will be enough don't worry."

After everyone was ready and Avem had settled on Sans back with Frisk, they rode out. It was a day's journey and the sun was sinking when they stopped outside of another cave. Fell held back a groan as the Great Beasts descended into darkness. What he was not expecting though was to feel a warm breeze and then enter a place like no other. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

It was warm, no snow anywhere in sight. The sky, not a single cloud, was so clear you could almost count every single star. And, it was warm. Now, since it was dark, it was hard to see, so he could only imagine. He leaned forward about to ask Canvas a question, when pain ripped through his fractured arm. Without the cold numbing it, it sent waves of agonizing pain. He clutched onto his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He didn't mean to pass out, but he did. He awoke in a nice smelling and warm room, sunlight dancing through a nearby window. Nobody was in sight as far he could tell. He laid there, wondering if this was all a dream. He didn't want to sleep if this was a dream and good thing too, for he didn't have too. A few minutes later, a monster walked in. 

Fell's stared, which might have been the rudest, but he couldn't help it. This monster was big. She had to crouch to get into the room and her head almost hit the ceiling. She must have been around eight feet or something. Fur covered her whole body, deadly claws trimmed and painted a lovely lavender purple, and she had six horns in all. Two coming from the top of her head and the other four coming jaw area on both sides. 

"Hello young one," she whispered in this raspy voice, sitting down on the foot of the bed. It creaked underneath her weight. Fell fumbled with his words. "You don't have to speak, young one, I only came to tell you news." 

He nodded, yearning to hear what she had to say.

"Your human friend will live, but she was hit badly with frostbite.... She lost a few fingers and toes, though it could have been worse... She is recovering nicely. Your... what did he call himself? Edge? Yes, him. He too is quite healthy."

She stopped talking, letting Fell let the news sink in. "That can't be all," he said, "what about Sans?" She gave him a curious look, before smiling, showing off a row of horrifyingly sharp and crooked teeth. "You mean your dragon friend? Well, he couldn't fit into the caves unfortunately... Or so we thought, but a few mornings ago we found him sleeping in the forests. Though, he refused to come with us."

Fell relaxed a little, knowing his friends were self filled him with joy and happiness. "How long have I been out?" he asked. "Ah, due to miscalculations on my part, you were put to asleep longer than should have. But, that doesn't answer your question does it? About a month."

"A month?!"

She nodded, a bit sadly. "Yes. A month, but young one.... You must understand. You were badly injured and so we had to heal you."

"Yeah, but a whole month? It was only a fractured arm..."

The monster shook her head and said, "You had cracks all over you, we've healed them up." \

Fell let that once again sink in.

What did that mean?

"Do you have any mirrors?" he asked. The monster nodded, getting up and walking over to some drawers. She pulled out a hand held mirror and walked back over to Fell, handing it too him. He snatched it from her, looking into the mirror. The cracks on his face were all gone. He looked clean, different. He lifted up the linen tank top he was wearing. No cracked ribs. Nothing was broken. It was all gone.

Maybe he should have been happy, but for some reason it felt like a part of him was missing. He said nothing, as he gave her back the mirror. But somehow, the monster knew something was up. "What is the matter, young one?" He shook his head, exhaling deeply. This was still hard to process. This was all happening so fast. "Nothing," he answered. "Well if nothing is wrong, I'd like to get to know some things about you before we head out."

"Why?" he asked. The monster smiled, gently placing one of her hands on his leg. "Because it seems like you have a story to tell, but first I would like to hear about you." Now, Fell loved talking about himself. Just not like this. Something seemed off, but he did it anyways.

"My actual name is Sans, but as a young children I was nicknamed Fell... For my... behaviour. It just stuck with me. I was a noble, until I married Frisk and then I was a prince. I don't know if I still am."

The monster seemed to wait for him to say more, and when he didn't she said, "Well Fell, you seem like a lovely monster and surely the others are dying to meet you. I will bring Canvas in to help you get dress and he'll lead you to the others. I hope your time here is great." She walked to the door when Fell called out, "Wait!"

She turned to him, head tilted. "Yes, Young One?" 

"I never caught your name," he said.

The monster brought a finger up to her chin and smiled.

"Young One, I am called Mother."


	22. Sometimes.. I dream

_Sometimes I dream you're still here._

_Lying next to me._

_Smiling._

_Laughing._

But when I awake, you're gone.

_Sometimes I dream you're not stained red with blood._

_That you're still alive._

_Healthy._

_Happy._

_Sometimes I dream that your screams are different._

_Not the screams of death._

_Not the screams of pain._

_Not the screams of agony._

_But playful._

_Like I just found you in a game of hide-n-seek._

_Sometimes I dream,_

_that I was not the one who sent you away._

_That I didn't put the halo on your head,_

_or the wings no your back._

_That you're still grounded._

_That you cannot leave me just yet._

_Sometimes,_

_I wish you were still here._

_To hate me._

_To laugh at me._

_To love me._

_But you're gone._

_It's my fault._

_Sometimes, I dream that I was not this way and that I loved you more._

_I  miss you a lot._

_I visited your grave today,-_

The letter suddenly cuts off there, tears and blood stain the paper. It seems whoever was writing this, was in a hurry.


	23. You Should Have Stayed, Fell

Fell stood at the exit, waiting. He continued waiting, even when the sky turned red and the stars staring appearing. He was waiting for Frisk. She had snuck a note in his hut, he was sure of it. The delicate handwriting, the emotions in the note. It had to be hers. And so he stood here.

She finally came, when the moon was high, wearing a full set of wintery clothes. She was wearing a scar, pulled up where it covered her nose and below, so he could not see tell expression. She also wore a set of goggles, so he could not even see her eyes.

He knew what this meant.

"Hello," she said, her voice was shaky.

This it it, he thought.

After everything. After they found this paradise, after they made up... This was going to end.

"Frisk, sweetie, w..what are you planning on doing?" he asked. She took his hand, pulling down the scarf. Her lip trembled. "Oh, Fell... You're.. You're... I'm sorry..." She let out a sob, pulling him into a hug. "Please," she whispered, her voice cracking, "Please help us." 

Fell backed away, not on purpose, he was just surprised. "Help 'us'?! Explain to me what's going on!" Frisk looked down at her hands, with a small sad smile. "Sometimes you're so much like him, it hurts. It hurts to look at you now, as you look a lot alike... I thought..."

She clenched her jacket, biting into her lip. She was trying to calm herself down.

"I'm leaving and taking the dragon with me. We'll be going back. We both agreed." 

"Frisk, you can't!" Fell suddenly said, grabbing onto her shoulders. "I can, Fell." She looked at him, straight in the eye. Inhaling deeply she said, "I do not love you. Cannot. You were a rebound.. And I'm... I'm a horrible person. I thought I could love you... I thought I could replace all that I've lost... But I can't..." She was sobbing again, looking at the ground. 

"Everyone I know is dead, dying or gone... Besides two. And I..I..." 

Fell just stared.

All this time, it was fake?

He balled his hand into a fist. 

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to punch something.

All this time, all these years, everything he had done with Frisk was a lie?

Overcame with familiar, but uncontrollable emotions, he hissed, "Leave than! You fucking liar!"

He wondered if Frisk was surprised. But at the same time, he felt like she deserved it. A rebound?! What did it matter to Fell what happened to Frisk?! 

"I don't want it to end li..like this... I wanted to tell you for so long," she whispered, grabbing his hand. He surprised himself, when he didn't pull away.

"I'm not going to stop you," he decided, trying to suppress all these emotions. "Just..." he closed his eyes "be careful." Frisk dug into her bag at the side, pulling out a journal.

"No. You're not going without ME."

No matter how angry Fell was at Frisk, he would not allow her to wander off into the dark with a cursed dragon. 

"But F-Fell what about your brother?! You can't leave him alone here by himself what if something happens!?"

Fell shook his head, he was not going to back down. He had a promise, a job to do. To protect Princess Frisk at any cost. "I promised your father to protect you and I do not intend on failing."

"Now, we have better hurry Frisk and find that dragon."

"Sans doesn't want you to come," Frisk said, hurrying after Fell. "And you're not dressed properly! Edge would be really angry!"

Fell barked with laughter, the tension easing away. "I'm a skeleton and Edge will have to deal with it! As for Sans, well... He'll live." Frisk stood there pouting, until Fell walked back over to her and picked her up. "Anyways, we have a lot to catch up on!" he said, pulling down her goggles and stepping deeper into the forest.

They were gone by daybreak, flying back towards the cities of humans and monsters, on the back of a dragon. The Dragon. Sans. 

A small voice in the back of Fell's head whispered, _You should have stayed where it was safe and warm. Now you're flying towards hell and there ain't no detours._


	24. I Would Like That, Fell

They stood on an icy cliff overlooking the fields of snow underneath. Sans laid nestled not far. After a day or two of flying, the trio finally landed. The stars twinkled overhead and Fell pointed out the constellations, the names and everything he knew about the stars. Everything he learned about the solar system from Sans. They huddled closer together when Frisk started shivering, even under her layers of clothes.

"So," Fell said, "You haven't told me everything."

"There is too much to tell," Frisk said, lowering her head in what seemed like shame. "Well let's start with who you were trying to replace me with," Fell suggested. Frisk frowned and glanced at Sans, but said nothing. Instead, she answered with, "I was not born a girl."

This totally took Fell off. 

"B..But you have a-"

"Yes. I have 'woman' parts... But they were... It's hard to explain, but they were forced there. I was forced against my will to transition... I never felt happy, but I learned to play into my role or others would be hurt for my stupidity." 

"Frisk... I'm lost. Should we go for a small walk. Maybe it'll help both of us?"

"A small walk in this place. Sounds like a plan," she said and turned, walking over to Sans. She bent down and said, "We'll be back," she said. Sans grunted, which Fell assumed was an 'okay'. Fell allowed Frisk to climb onto his back as he navigated his way down the side. Fell would never had admitted it to Frisk while climbing, for really idiotic reasons, but Frisk was heavy and he almost lost his grip once or thrice. 

When they got down, Frisk hopped off his back and gave him a hug. 

They walked away from the ledge, Frisk and Fell holding hands. For warmth purposes. "So, what's this about?"

Frisk inhaled and looked at the ground, probably wondering where to start.

"When I was adopted into the Dreemurr family, I was biologically a male. Though I always considered myself nonbinary... This did not sit well with them..."

Her voice cracked. 

She was close to crying again, but she held herself together.

"Since they did not have a daughter... Or a heir... They wanted me to be perfect in their eyes. And that meant choosing something that I did not feel comfortable with. I didn't even asked to be taken in by the royal family, I was forced by the human church as a peace offering of sorts. I was happy at home. I enjoyed it there... But..."

She clenched her fists. "Sorry you didn't want to walk here to hear my sob story."

"Actually, I came to hear anything you offer... So please continue," Fell said, his voice somewhat soft. He wasn't good at emotions like this, but he was trying.  It seemed like Frisk flashed him a smile, but it was hard to tell with the mask. 

"I loved my home. Sure, it wasn't the best and the Royal Family was FAR better in wealth and stuff..." Frisk stated quite dreamily, like she was speaking of a different reality. 

"It was a few months after I realized that I would not be accepted unless I choose. Unfortunately, I was stubborn. Way stubborn back than. I kept pushing my boundaries, testing them, and they snapped."

There was that broken, hollow tone again. 

"They brought in a powerful doctor who used magic... He..."

She stopped, sobbing. "They changed me. It was painful and I had to feel all of it! It was my punishment for being so selfish!" she screamed, balling her fist into a ball.

"I apologized for days, cried to the doctor to stop. I had to watch as they punished innocents for my stupidity. I had to watch as they mocked me, chastised me, and after the transitioning... Everything was worse. I was bullied. Attacked. Mocked. I learned well after that if I didn't behave like a good dog I would do as I was told. I took voice lessons, no woman had a deep voice, I burnt all my masculine clothes, I grew my hair out until I was forced to cut it... I... I..."

She sobbed. She just stood there and sobbed, shaking horribly. "I shouldn't be crying, Fell. Strong women don't cry! But I can't help it! It haunts me and after what happened to them! I... I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to cling onto my past. I wanted to do anything, but be seen as the royal family, but hell.... I still played my  _fucking_  part... But... Fell..." 

She stepped forward, pressing her hands against his cheeks. She was laughing, smiling. She was crying.

"I'm free. I can be whatever I want now. Out here. Alone! But not alone. I have you! The village! Sans! Edge!" More crying, but it sounded more happier. "I'm free to choose who I want to be! I'm not some dog now! Free!" 

She leaped back, staring at the sky, breathing heavily. "I want to be myself, Fell," she turned to look at him. A smile. She had her mask pulled down. 

"But I'm still selfish aren't I... I didn't ask you."

The smile was disappearing quick. 

"Frisk! As your loyal guard I will follow you wherever you need me to go! We may not be lovers now, but we can be _MORE_... Friends. Family. Anything you want me to be." 

Her hands were pressed back against his boney cheeks, her forehead against his.

"I would like that, Fell."

And then, all hell broke loose. 


	25. You Saved Us, Sans

-This was be in Frisk/Fell's POV for a few sentences PLEASE STAND BY-

Snow swirled around them, but it was nothing like a snowstorm. It was roaring, loud, echoing, demonic roaring. The snow started taking shape, whipping at their faces. Frisk's goggles went flying off her face, landing in the snow. The snow took shape as some type of dragon, or serpents with back legs and wings. 

"Wyverns!" Frisk screamed.

-You can officially stop standing by-

Sans suddenly felt a chill, a voice echoing through his mind. He awoken, standing up and stretching. Frisk and Fell weren't there, but he vaguely remembered a voice, Frisk maybe, telling them they be back soon... Or was it part of the dream he was having? He couldn't tell. He walked over to the edge, scanning over the snowy plains and then inhaled deeply. 

He caught a scent that he did not like. And it was fresh. It made him wonder how he had not noticed this scent before, but he was glad he did.

Someone, a magic user, was following them and they happened to summon a companion or five with them. He jumped into the air, soaring into the sky. Flying faster and faster, gaining speed. The scent becoming fresher and fresher until he was right on top of it.

Down below, surrounded, was Frisk and Fell. Snowy wyverns surrounded them, screeching and snapping at, but not attacking. They were most likely waiting for a order. Sans dived, roaring a roar that shook the area. It caused the wyverns to look up and scramble before a huge dragon could crush them. Sans stood over Fell and Frisk, roaring again, a warning. The wyverns screeched in return and he understood them.

_'Master! Master! Monster!'_

_'Step aside cousin! Our food! Our mission!'_

_'Kill! I will kill you!'_

And many more rung around his mind, causing him to snort and shake his head. 

' _Shut up you worm!'_  he screamed into their minds. They started to back off, until he heard another voice. A human voice.

_'You care for these creatures. You have emotions. You are not like these 'worms'! I shall capture you! You!'_

Sans looked around and bent down in a more protected stance. This also allowed Fell and Frisk, as dangerous as it may be, to climb through his ribcage and onto his back. 

 _'There is someone else here!'_ Sans said to them, flying into the sky. No response, which scared Sans a bit. This was his idea after all, flying back into the middle of nowhere.

Though, bringing Fell along was not his idea.

 _'Ok!'_ Frisk was the first to answer and then Fell's response was next. Which made him happy, he circled back and head back to the direction of the ledge as fast he could, though the wyverns were close behind. Closing in. They were fast creatures. Sans dropped Frisk and Fell onto the ledge once there and turned, facing the wyverns. Before he could attack, bones went through them and a blaster, more evil looking and creepy, blasted the rest of them. Sans turned back, flapping his wings, and stared in awe shock.

Fell had used magic.

But why the fuck hadn't he used it earlier?!

Sans picked them back up and they flew. Not once looking back. NOt once stopping. 

They were done with this place. It was cold.

They were low on food for Frisk.

The faster they got out, the better.

And the more distance Sans put between him and the his stalker was even better.

But no matter how far Sans went.

No matter how fast or where he hid.

 _He_  would always haunt him.  _It_  would always follow.

Never  _escaping._

_Drowning in his past._


	26. A Descent into Madness

*The file is labeled "A Descent Into Madness". It reads that it may disturbing and viewer is advised not to look, but what are rules? If not made to be broken.

 

Stop It

Stop It

Stop It 

Stop It

Stop It

Stop IT

STOP IT

STOP HAUNTING ME

ITSNOTMYFAULT

STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP

Please.

Haven't I shed enough tears?

Haven't I killed enough for you?

Should I kill myself too? To please you? To make you happy.

Is my blood not enough?

IS MY SACRIFICE NOT ENOUGH?

I will die for you.

I will give you my blood lungs heart teeth brain.

I will do anything for you.

*The rest of the page has been torn and angry red and black marks cover the rest. You can see blood drops here and there. It looks like who ever had been writing this was very emotional at the time. 

 


	27. You Knew About This, Frisk

They landed in the outskirts of a small monster town, where they hid Frisk and Sans. Fell went into the village, to restock while the other too hung out.

"Sans, he doesn't know does he?" they asked, looking up at Sans. He shook his head. "You should be the one to tell him," they said. "He looks up to you," Frisk added hastily, after seeing the look Sans gave them.

'Literally,' Sans voice echoed around her head.

"Yeah true and metaphorically. He... I think he really enjoys being around you. I think he enjoys being with you. You should be the one to explain and I know that's selfish of me-" Frisk stopped as Sans nudged them roughly. 'You're not selfish, Frisk! We've been through a lot. I think we deserve a break.'

Frisk laughed sadly, they had enough of shedding tears. "We can never have a break with them on our tail."

Sans nodded his head in agreement.

"Can... Can I see Heartstone?" they asked. Sans gave them this dragon smile, his paw reaching towards his ribcage and miraculously, Frisk never would understand how he did it, but he undid the knot and gently set Heartstone in the palm of their hand. It glowed warmly, slowly turning from baby blue to a glowing ruby red. 'It's never done that,' Sans stated. 

Frisk felt overwhelming sadness and anger from Heartstone, but also bits of happiness. They saw memories. Somewhere their own, but a lot was Sans and his brother. Even a bit of their dad, who was not around a lot. When it passed, Frisk was crying.

They were happy, sad and angry. Filled with emotions. They was almost reluctant to give it back.

But they did.

Once it touched Sans' paw, it didn't turn back into baby blue... but more of an orange. Like fire. "Did I break it?" Frisk ask, but Sans didn't respond as he wrapped it back around his ribcage and spine. 

Fell was back, pack full of food and clean clothes.

They talk and ate, laughed and played games that both Fell and Sans taught them. Later in the night they made a fire as they looked through the clothes Fell had bought them.

Their heart almost skipped a beat as they smiled so stupidly.

Fell had bought Frisk both type of clothes, masculine and feminine. He bought them gender-neutral clothes.

This was acceptance, something they had long forgotten.

Fell saw their smile and blushed darkly.

"It was, uh, nothin'... sweetheart?" he sounded really unsure of what to say. Frisk only hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you, Fell.... I appreciate it."

As Frisk was curled up in a bedroll, they watched as Sans led Fell away from the campfire...They smiled and closed their eyes.

Today was a good day and whatever was coming tomorrow, Frisk would face it with a brave face. 


	28. Falling for You- (Sans)

They flew through the sky. It was clear. The sun was melting away the snow. They were enjoying the heat while they could. But, Sans and Fell were idiots. They laughed, joked, and did daring stunts in the air. They forgot they could have been watched anytime and anywhere, but honestly, they did not care. Frisk was enjoying their time in a human city, leaving the two boys alone. "Hey!" Fell shouted, climbing up Sans' neck and sitting on his head. "What's that over there?!" he asked. 

Sans wondered how stupid Fell could be sometimes. Rule 1! Never climb on a dragon's head in mid flight! Sans was almost tempted to roll over and see how well he could scare Fell, but knowing his luck... Fell would go plummenting to his death.

"Well Sans!? Do you-" and then, Fell wasn't there. Sans huffed, turned around quickly, and spotted Fell falling. Folding up his wings, he dived straight towards Fell, holding his paws out. 'Idiot!' Sans thought, trying to reach out further.

Fell just stared up at Sans, no screaming, just staring, maybe entranced. Finally, Sans caught Fell, wrapping his paw around the skeleton, about to pull up. It was too late though, they were too close to the ground. Protecting Fell, Sans went crashing straight into the ground and then rolling, flattening trees and anything in the way. Grass and plants were uprooted and the ground seemed to shake. 

Sans slowed and finally rolled to a stop, laying on his side. He howled when he tried to move, pain sparking through his bones. He forced himself, though, to open his paws and see how Fell was doing. He was perfectly unscathed.  _'You're okay.'_ Sans said, Fell didn't seem to comprehend what was happening, he just stared at the paws. Finally, tearing his gaze away from the paws, he gasped. Then smiled. And jumped up.

"Wow! That... That was amazing! Sans! How... What..." He seemed lost for words, so he just looked at Sans with this soft-ass look. "Thank you," 

Sans started laughing, a painful laugh, as his body started shrinking. The bones shifting. It was was a million needles were stabbing into Sans' body. Fell had backed off his paws, just in time too, as Sans had rolled onto his belly. He stretched out, dark red magic coating his bones. His sockets went dark and his head hit the ground.

He remembered transforming into skeleton, just to get close to Fell and kill him. Now he was transforming back into a skeleton, because he SAVED Fell (again). He sort of found it funny, if not for the pain he was in.

Though, luckily, the transformation was over.

He was breathing heavily, even if skeletons didn't have lungs, it seemed as if his 'breath' was taken from him.

He heard leaves crunch and Fell crouch down next to him. "Wow, pal... You look... Messed up."

He managed a weak laugh, his eye-lights appearing. "You don't look so great either, bud... And you didn't even get hurt." Fell rolled his eyes, helping Sans sit up. "It's okay.. There we go!" Sans sat there as Fell examined him, not even remotely phazed by the fact he was naked. Maybe it was because skeletons didn't have parts like  _that_ or maybe it was because Fell had seen Sans naked more than once. The world may never know.

"A few scratches, something that looks like a bruise, a lot of fucking dirt, and a crack. Or a few more cracks... Here you stay here and I'll be back!"

"You... You said that last time. Or...-"

Fell hushed him, taking off his winter coat and wrapping it around Sans. "And I will. I promise I'll be back soon. I'll just go pick up some bandages, water and some food to help you regenerate your magic and health.

"Fine..."

Fell leaned forward, almost said something... But it seemed like he changed his mind and backed away. "Stay warm," he murmured and left, leaving Sans there confused. 


	29. Bandages, Blood and Something More, Sans.

"There!" Fell said, shoving the rest of the bandages away. "Here's some clothes for you. Oh, and Frisk wants to see you! I might have accidentally mentioned you." Sans nodded and said, "I don't wanna go back right yet."

"Oh, we don't have to. We can stay here as long as you want."

Sans nodded again and grabbed the clothes from Fell. "Thank you." Sans started slipping the clothes on, while Fell averted his gaze. "They're a bit big," Sans commented. "Well it was either my clothes or Frisk's... I went with mine." 

"Has it been a while since you've been skeleton? Does it feel weird?" Fell questioned. "It feels normal," Sans answered and started walking. "Right." Fell said no more as Sans explored around, smiling. "Everything feels so bigger. I enjoy being a skeleton believe it or not." Fell chuckled and asked, "I think a dragon would beat being a tiny skeleton."

"Nah. Being a dragon is nice and all, but... Have you seen any other dragons around? Wyverns don't count. For all we know, Fell... I could be the only dragon alive. Imagine how lonely that must be."

"Well, Sans, umm... You are not the last dragon," Fell informed, sweating a little. "W...Wha!? What do you mean?!" he stumbled towards Fell, eyes wide. The possibility of another dragon. Maybe someone like  _him._

"Frisk overheard some tavern gossip. Apparently, a dragon rescued the Queen Toriel and King Asgore from getting their head chopped off. They told me that their was also apparently someone else with them. A hooded figure." Sans honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was amazing news to him! "We have to go find that dragon!" sans shouted, sounding happily. There could be someone like him! A shifter! 

"Why are you so excited, Sans? It's just a dragon, they can't be all that rare."

"Fell... I am going to go see that dragon. I just need to make sure it isn't like me. And... Well I want you to come along!"

Fell smiled, a bit nervously, Sans stared at him. He was waiting for Fell's reply. "Sure of course I'll come... But we should go tell Frisk."

"NO! I.. I mean... No. I don't want Frisk to come. I want it to be us two. I want to be close... Like before. Before you left. Before you..." Sans stopped, clutching the Heartstone. "Please," he begged. Fell seemed to consider it, before he shook his head. "We'll talk more on it later okay? Until than, let's just... I dunno.." 

He started walking, leaving Fell behind. "Wait! Sans!" When Sans didn't stop, Fell groaned and ran after him. "Don't leave me behind!" Fell snapped, shoving Sans playfully. Sans glanced at Fell, chuckling. "Well then walk faster and you won't be left behind." 

*****

They sat in a tree, the tallest tree they could find. The moon glistened above them and Sans pointed out the constellations, said random facts, and just rambled on about space. Fell watched, entranced. Fell was hanging onto Sans every word, but he couldn't help himself if he zoned out a bit. It wasn't his fault he found Sans so,,,  _enchanting_.

"Isn't that cool?" Sans asked, a light blush dusting across his cheekbones(?). Fell nodded his head abstantly, and sighed almost dreamily. "Amazing." 

When did Fell fall in love you might wonder. Well, it was before all of this. It was when, the dragon first revealed himself as a skeleton. He found him cute than. And later that small attraction started developing. It developed into something more. Something that Fell couldn't have known back than. 

Fell thought it was wrong, gross, and just horrible. He thought he was in love with Frisk, he truly believed it. Maybe that's why he stole the Heartstone and ditched Sans. Maybe he was trying to push himself away. Trying to distant himself from this weird attraction to a shifter. He hated it at first, Sans was always on his mind. Like a flea. It just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it.

But now. He regretted it. He knew what he was feeling. Fell wondered, maybe things would have been different if I didn't steal. Maybe things would have been better. 

Fell placed the flat of his hands against Sans' cheek, leaning forward. He didn't notice Sans flinch nor did he notice when he too leaned in. Only inches apart. A sharp inhale. Ever closer.

 _"I love you,"_ was said so softly that Fell could barely hear it.


	30. Do You Feel Happy, Sans?

Sans walked beside Fell, the moon looming over them. They were walking through human territory and Fell had forbidden Sans from turning to a dragon, which he did NOT accept without an argument. _How long have I been a skeleton,_  Sans wondered as he stared at the ground. Five days. If he continued like this, something very bad would happen. Something Sans wouldn't be able to control.

Fell suddenly grunted, causing Sans to look over at him. "What's wrong, Fell?" 

"I was just remembering something, or trying too. My memories a bit fuzzy."

Sans' soul skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Why do you sound so scared?" Fell questioned, but Sans said nothing as he waited for an answer. Huffing, Fell said, "It's just a bit of memory lost, I'll regain the memory in a bit."

"Are you sure I can't turn into a dragon? It would be so much faster."

"Sans, what do you think the humans around here are going think when they see a dragon. We already have to wear this get up, let's not make up more noticeable by being a dragon."

Sans had to win this argument, he had to. "If humans attack us, I'm capable of fighting! And so are you!" 

"Sans just listen for once! You are not going to be turning into a dragon!"

Sans stopped, growling. "Well last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!" Fell groaned and stopped as well, turning to Sans. "That is not up to debate. Now come along! Who knows what's out here." Fell turned, until very loudly and clearly, Sans said, "No."

Fell stormed straight over to Sans. "You don't need to be a dragon! It's only a few more days until we reach Snowdin Forest! So, stop being so fucking stubborn sweetheart and come on!" Sans crossed his arms, staring straight up at Fell. "And then what? A week or more through Snowdin Forest? Even if it wasn't winter that place always snows! And it's dangerous. Almost as dangerous as The Waste Lands! Fell, you know without me, YOU would be dead! So for once, actually listen to me!" he fired back.

"You really wanna play that game, sweetheart?" he hissed, stepping closer where there was barely any room. Sans glared, not backing down. Fell only ACTED tough. Sans knew that. He knew it. He had to believe it. "Because if I remember correctly if it weren't for ME, yes me, YOU would still be sulking in you're tiny fucking cave, waiting! Waiting to wither and die! SO, Sans, you should be thanking me! You should be thanking me that I gave you a chance to see the stars, to see the grass, because without me... Sans, you would still be nothing. A caged animal only to be fed when the king fucking felt like." 

Sans was about to retort, when Fell said in a very calm voice, "Get your head out of your ass and look at the big picture."

He was angry. Tired. He just wanted something to go his way for once and Fell wasn't letting that happen. But... If they started arguing, arguing about this... Their new relationship together would be nothing, it would fall apart.

And so, he whispered, balling his hands into a fist, "Ok." 

He pushed Fell aside and started walking. 

It was his fault, he realized, that they had wasted precious time. That Fell was now angry. And so, Sans thought deeply, he really did, about his next decision. 

He saw himself manifesting into a dragon, he saw himself being able to fly once again, and he pushed his power into it. He was not going to listen to Fell, he was going to do what he thought was right. And if they meant being spotted, so be it. 

He felt himself turn.

And then he felt cold. 

There was nothing.

Where was he?

 _"Do you feel happy, Sans?"_  a soothing voice said amiss the darkness.


	31. Wake Up.

Sans glared into the darkness.

There was nothing.

Nothing here.

Empty.

All around.

"Where am I!?" Sans shouted.

"where am I!?" the voice parroted.

Sans tried to use magic, but nothing happened.

Where was he?

Why was he here?

Footsteps. 

There were footsteps all around him.

"I've missed you, Sansy," the voice cooed and he felt something touch his skull. But when he shifted to move, nothing was there. "I've been dying to see your face," the voice said again. He stumbled, as if some invisible force pushed him. And then he was yanked upward into the abyss. 

Floating.

Spinning.

Can't stop.

No direction.

Where to go?

How to stop?

"Stop this!" Sans shouted, fear creeping up his spine. 

"NO!" the voice screamed and a wave of agony seemed to wash over him. Everything hurt, his soul seem to twist. 

"Sans," the voice went soothe again and a small child appeared in front of him.

"Fr- No that's not possible. Chara. This is Chara."

The darkness flickered and melted away, being replaced with white. Like an anti-void. 

"Took you long enough," Chara said. They floated in front of him, head leaned against their palm. "I missed our chats, but this was the only way to contact you~" they leaned forward, poking Sans forehead and sending him spiraling backwards. "In-between-shifts~! Who knew it was going to be that easy!" they laughed and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Listen closely Sans," they shouted, their voice coming from every direction. "I need you! Find me! Find me and all will be well... And you already know where to look."

Another voice. Sans heard another voice.

 _"Help me,"_  it whispered.

No.

No.

Nonononononono!

It couldn't be!

But... It had to be.

"You monster!" Sans screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Chara laughed. Sans floated there, sobbing until the laughing died down.

And then he fell. He fell into the darkness.

Darker.

Yet darker.

The darkness kept growing.

Kept expanding.

Threatening to swallow him up whole.

And it did. 

It did just that.


	32. Caretaker Fell

Fell cradled Sans in his arms, sitting underneath a tree. They were outside the Snowdin Forest. He cradled the skeleton closer, ignoring the horns that poked him. He knew something happened during that transformation. It wasn't completed. He looked like an abomination and passed out.

He remembered all the horrible details. The loud scream of pain just before Sans collapsed, the way he thrashed about, and then his soul. It looked like it was cracking, but it didn't.

Fell tried to convince him this wasn't his fault. That maybe he didn't attack Sans, but the thing was, he didn't remember attacking Sans. The more he thought about it, the more he believed he did hurt Sans. It left a horrible feeling in him. If he did hurt Sans, but but blacked out? 

He tried to stop thinking about it, but it consumed his thoughts. His being.

It wasn't until early the next morning, when Sans awoke, clutching onto Fell. He whispered, through sobs, about his dream. Fell couldn't make most of it, but he tried. He really tried. He hugged Sans close, trying to comfort him.

This sort of thing seemed to be coming easier and easier.

Sans calmed down, apologizing and then explaining what happened.

With a determined look, Sans said these words, words that Fell was dreading. 

"I'm going to find Chara with or without you." 

Well of course Fell was going to come.


	33. He's Mine.

*Another, bloodied, torn-out, journal entry. 

He's mine. 

His dust.

His smile.

His love.

His body.

All of it belongs to me.

Stop it, doctor.

You aren't allowed to touch him.

You promised.

You promised.

*The writing becomes sloppy, it disgusts you.

yuo promised me.

us

why did you lie

liar 

liar

liar

hes dead

dead

wont be coming back

all i have now is my journal

i will bring him back

*You cross out the name in the next few sentences.

\------ is going to die

i will kill him

tear him limb from limb

burn him

stab him

hang him 

\------ is going to pay

\------ i hate you

\------ 

do not blame me

its your fault

he doesn't blame me

*You're too disgusted to read the rest of this entry.


	34. Friends. Family. Enemies. I Welcome You To The Revolt.

The witch rocked back on forth, their dragon crouching behind them. It snorted, impatient as ever. They grinned, leaned back onto it and petting its snout. "Don't worry, boy... He'll come~" they promised, a mischievous gleam in their eye. They stared at the hole in the cave, the cave that Sans used to be chained in. All the gold, jewels, and valuables were left when Sans left. For why would a dragon need these? 

Chara bet he was wishing he had them now. "Oh dragon," they said and spread their arms wide, "We'll make history!"

\-----------------------------

They trudged through the snow, saying nothing. Every so often, Sans would collapsed in a spasm of pain that would last from seconds to hours. His dragonily-features would either enlarge or shrink. Fell tried to help, but he didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to offer. 

He had once suggested Sans turn into a dragon and back. But when he tried shifting, Fell noted, he seemed in great pain. Pain so bad he passed out, shivering and when awoke he wouldn't be able to move. 

Sans thought the witch had cursed him, that was the only explanation. He had to be cursed. Why else wouldn't he be able to shift? No matter what they did, no matter how much they rested. Nothing work. And they were too deep into the Snowdin Forest to do anything about it.

\----------------------------

"Nice of you to join me," The Doctor said, putting down his cup of tea and turning to them. Their eyes glowed red as their magic manifested into twin daggers. The Doctor chuckled, black goop dripping down his face. His eyes lit up, blue and orange. "I finally found you!" they hissed, pointing their sword his way. 

"So, it seems. And it seems like you came here to fight me. I must warn you though, you'll loose. And you'll lose horribly." The door slammed behind them, making the them jump. They were scared, but they had to fight him. 

A horrible smile. 

"Thank you for coming Frisk."

A scream was followed.

\---------------------------------

Edge stood at the edge of the Wastelands. Eight Great Beasts laid behind him while Avem and Canvas stood behind him. "We've never been out of the Wastelands," Canvas whispered. "It's been almost a year since I've last seen my brother.... We've... I've..." Edge almost broke down. The stoic and usually-over the top Edge was showing his emotions. That time in the village must have changed him, or maybe it was something else.

Mother walked over to Edge, placing a paw on his shoulder. "We know. And we will find them before they find this witch." 

"How can we be sure Echo's vision is real or not though?" Aven asked. Echo walked up to them, silent. She was always silent. She smiled softly at Edge, before looking up at Mother. 

Edge tried not to stare at Echo, but she was  _weird_. She had no eyes, she echoed people, but she moved with such grace that it seemed like it was unbelievable. And on top of that, she was a an abomination. Not a monster, not a human. But both. Mother had told Edge that her parents were killed and Canvas had rescued the crying child on a scouting trip. 

"We should not stay for long," Avem said and walked over to the Great Beasts. "Yes. Let's g..go..." With one last look at the Edge, Canvas followed Avem.

\---------------------------------------

"Everyone is coming together," Chara said. The moon was high in the sky. 

"The final showdown is happening!" they started laughing.

They couldn't stop laughing.

Tears.

They were crying.

They were sobbing.

They were going to win. Stop at nothing to do so.


	35. Say Hello, Sans

Sans stepped into the darkness of the cave, Fell right beside him. "Are you sure the witch is here?" he questioned, looking about the cave. Sans nodded, leaning against Fell for a bit of support. "Yes. They are here. I can sense it." 

"And right you are!" as if on cue, the witch walked out from the shadows and cave lit up with fire. Sans scanned around the cave that he used to call home, his eyes almost closing. "You really changed this place up huh? Don't remember the big hole or all the space... And what happened to my collection of collectibles?"

"It was in the way," the witch said. "OH! But enough small talk. You know why you're here. I know why you're here... Does Fell know why you're here? Did you fill him in to?" Sans grunted, his legs shaking. "Yeah! Because of this weird curse-" Fell paused, looking confused. "Because... Because.." he shook his head, before wrapping his arm around Sans. "Because of some reason! I just can't remember." 

"Aha! So my curses are working!" they smiled and laughed. "Cute. Maybe I should fill you in... Hmm? Should I Sansy? Should I tell him our secrets?!" their voice grew in rage. "No... NO don't you dare..."

"Hmm... Sad I guess..." they shrugged, calm now. "What... What is she talking about Sans-" But before Sans could answer Fell's question. Something large, something that seemed too large for the cave stepped out, shaking the cave with every step. 

It was the dragon.

As described, it was a very large dragon that would have towered over sans if he was in dragon form. It was also skeletal, but its bones were much thicker and reinforced with some type of armor. It eye sockets seemed to glow black and absorb all the light. "Meet my friend!" 

The dragon roared, it knocked both skeletons off their feet and made rocks tumble. "Oh dear, don't be so dramatic." The dragon hissed, leaning its head down. Chara stroke its nose, before grinning and turning back to the two skeletons who were getting back up. 

Sans was barely conscious and he seemed heavier than Fell remembered. "C'mon... C'mon Sans!" Fell pleaded, his voice cracking. He was scared. He was trying not the show it, but damn... Who could see that thing and not be scared!? 

Chara's laughing caught his attention. 

They had their finger pointed directly at Sans. 

The witch said a simple command that sent the dragon running towards the two.

"Fetch, Papyrus!"  


	36. The Revolt

***You... You force yourself to read.**

This is my last time.

The last time I'll do this.

I have a plan.

A plan to fix everything.

Everyone will die.

You will come back.

This world will be reborn.

***That's all.**


	37. The Finale Is Near

Sans didn't know how to react.

This had to be some sick joke.

This dragon, this dragon couldn't be Papyrus. Papyrus was dead. He's been dead. For years.

No. No. NO. NO.

Sans was shaking. He couldn't stop shaking. He didn't notice when Fell pushed him to the wall, summoning a blaster or bones. He didn't notice not a single thing. He just laid there, too stunned... Too....

Too **broken.**

\----------------------

Fell managed to fend off the worse of the blow, but he wasn't ready. Fighting something like this? He knew he was going to die. Die a horrible death, but when he looked over at Sans. He felt resolved. He would die for him. And so, he fought on. For Sans.

Fell must have seemed like an ant to the dragon, he just easily swatted him around. Toying with him. Biting, snapping, breaking.

\---------------------------------

Chara walked over to Sans, crouching down next to him and gripping a horn in their hand. "Poor... Poor Sansy... How does this feel? Watching your monstrosity fight your dead brother?" They laughed when Sans only movement was a shaking. "Your doppelganger isn't even worth the effort, but I'm sparing him for the finale... You'll stay awake for the finale... I know you will. Soon Sans, everything we love will come back... I'll fix everything for us, just you wait.... All I need is a few minor adjustments!"

Fell's screams echoed around the cave as more rocks and dust fell from the ceiling. "Everything is going to end soon, Sans... Don't worry..."

Chara did their infamous grin and snapped the horn right off his head.

The a blood-chilling scream followed.

\----------------

"Run!" Edge yelled. They were so close. He saw the forest. They had to get there.

\-----------------

The Doctor moved through the forest, dragging Frisk along. He had to get their before Chara had time to complete the curse.

\------------------------

Fell was knocked against the wall and then slid down, breathing hard. Panting. He was missing an arm and there was a huge hole in the side of his head. His clothes were torn, his bones cracked, blood seeped from the crack, his vision was blurring. He was trying to stay conscious, he had to keep fighting. He heard the scream.

\-------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark, Sans noted. No light was showing. Why was it so dark here? Why was he in so much pain? He couldn't remember much. He heard a distant chanting and screams... Something was happening.

Sans ran through the darkness, but the screaming and chanting seemed to fade. His memories were slipping away. He couldn't remember a thing. Why was everything slipping away. Sans stopped. What was he even chasing after?

\-------------------

Fell looked past the dragon and at Sans. He laid there still as stone, while Chara chanted. "Sans," he wheezed out. The dragon was just standing there watching him. Waiting. Fell wheezed out again, but pushed himself up. "Sans," he said again, stumbling forward. "C'mon... Sweetheart please... Put some..." he almost fell, but managed to pick himself up. "Effort into this... I don't always wanna be the one to... save you.."

Tears ran down his face. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"Sweetheart... Please!" he tried yelling. He was so close, but the dragon started walking up behind him. Even if it took small steps, it rattled everything and he ended up stumbling forward and falling face forward into the ground. He looked up at the dragon, before looking towards Sans.

He smiled softly, reached out for his hand.

A soft, pained whisper

_"I love you, sweetheart."_


	38. Brotherly Love

  It happened quick. Before even Chara realized it. They were slammed up against the wall. Papyrus hadn't even realized it as he was about to finish his kill when he was knocked backwards. It took both of them moments, the dust settling, to see what had happened.

A dragon, half-the-size, as Papyrus, stood over Fell protectively. A horn was broken off and blood was dripping over its face, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was protecting Fell.

It roared as a warning, getting into a stance ready to fight. It's stomach lit up with a blue flame, when Papyrus did nothing to move. It craned its neck to see Fell, before opening its jaw and letting blue fire spill over him.

Dragon fire, it can be the most helpful or the most dangerous thing in the world. In moments, Fell was healed, but for the arm he had lost- that could be reattached. Chara stood there utterly confused on what could have gone wrong. They had Sans in both curses and was about to a Memory Curse and a Manipulation Curse on him... They... He... They screamed, causing all three skeletal beings to look at them.

"THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! PAPYRUS KILL SANS! KILL THEM ALL!"

The command was clear as day.

Papyrus attacked. Sans attacked right back. Fell was caught right under.

Sans was focused on protecting Fell, trying to make sure they didn't accidentally crush him.

Papyrus' teeth locked onto his neck as he forced Sans down.

 _"Brother!"_  Sans shouted, trying to get past the barrier in his head. He tried prying the jaws from around his neck, but they were locked on. That's when Sans felt the heat. _"Fell! Move!"_ He didn't need to be told twice as he ran out from under Sans. Fire erupted from Papyrus' mouth and an unholy roar came from Sans.

Gripping Papyrus' skull between his paws, Sans started squeezing, trying to blurr out the pain. _"Get Chara!"_ _h_ e roared to Fell, who turned to Chara. They were watching the fight entranced, too busy to notice Fell. He growled and summoned a blaster, surprised at how much energy he seemed to have. He managed to summon even more. He fired, causing smoke to bellow up. But with how much the dragons were moving, dust was already starting to fill the room, making it hard to see.

When it somewhat clearer after the attack, Chara was gone and that meant only one thing. They were going to use the dust to their advantage. Well, so was he! He ran from his spot, summoning bones.

Finally Papyrus let go, throwing Sans up against the wall hard enough to crack it. Rocks tumbled down and he scrambled out of the way just in time. He was closed in, there wasn't enough room to fight here. And that meant only one thing.

Sans took to the sky. He flew faster and faster, Papyrus hot on his tail.

Sans closed his eyes and was glad for his small stature, it meant he wasn't as heavy as Papyrus, especially since his brother was wearing armor. But, this wasn't going to make it any easier.

He halted and looked down at Papyrus, turning his flames to a hurtful need. He let out a bellow of blue fire, his neck burning in sensation. Papyrus flew straight through the fire and into Sans. They crashed into each other, clawing, biting, and burning.

On the ground, Chara had Fell pinned.

"Do you know anything?" they asked and before Fell could answer they shook their head and said, "No. No you don't."

"Let me tell you something, Fell... Sans is supposed to be dead. Frisk is supposed to be dead. But thanks to Papyrus, they're not."

Fell just gaped, confused. What was that supposed to mean. "Stupid... Of course Gaster would never tell you anything. You're not important enough. Just an evil, edgy, crappier, version of Sans! You were made in Gaster's vision, but his vision seems to be in distasteful."

"There's no point in telling someone's who's going to be dead," Chara said, almost sadly. Their magic manifested into twin daggers. On cue, two great winged beast fell from the side, crashing into the cave.

Everything went dark as dust flew up and rocks came tumbling down.


	39. G A S T E R

Fell raced through the darkness, trying to find his way out. He narrowly dodged the ceiling as it came down and would have escaped if not for the sudden reason he couldn't move. His feet were planted to the ground and he knew why. Bloodied and stumbling up towards him was Chara. They didn't say anything and he knew why. They thought both of them were going to die, for a large chunk of the ceiling was falling towards them. But, if wasn't their time yet.

Sans stood over them, wings stretched out, taking full force of the blow. He slowly collapsed and laid still, unmoving. Dead.

Fell and Chara just stood there, before they heard voices. A mighty wind blew over them, clearing away the dust. There on a Great Beast was Edge, waving towards them. "Hey!" he shouted. More Great Beast appeared. They saw wizards using their wind magic. Luck seemed to be on Fell's side, which to him was the first time in a long time. "E... Edge.." Fell whispered weakly. Edge jumped off the Great Beast and ran over to Fell, hugging him.

Some of the clanspeople were gasping when they saw the huge dragon with a broken neck and spine. "Who...?" Edge questioned, before looking at Chara. "You!" he hissed. They didn't react, they just stared... Having the same broken look Sans had.

"I... I had seen the future. Everything was supposed to go my way.. I was going to recreate this world. But now? Everything is lost..." They fell to their knees, banging their fist against the ground. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

A darkness unlike any other settled over the area and a cold dead voice said, "It's very much fair." They looked towards the voice and saw a tall, slender figure stepping into view. He walked with grace, his head held high. In one hand, he held the arm of Frisk. They were confused and surprised, and when The Doctor released them, they ran over to Edge and Fell, giving them big hugs. Frisk dared not look at the unmoving dragons. They spared Chara a tiny glance, something that looked like pity.

"Dad!" Edge said and Fell echoed. "Hello Sans and Papyrus..." he said. "What a mess you have created Chara, what a mess... I guess it's time to fix it all up..." Chara stood, screaming. "NO! I... I can fix it! I swear! Please! PLEASE! Gaster..." They sobbed out, digging their nails into their cheek. They knew what Gaster was going to do.

Gaster only smiled softly and said, "I'm going to need some tea after this."

He snapped his finger and everything changed.


	40. Edge's DreamScape

He saw himself, Gaster and his brother. A big happy family. He saw himself as head of the royal guard and on a double date with Alphys and Undyne. But for some reason his date didn't have a face. He didn't question it at first, just smiled and continued his life. He had children with this mystery girl. Why couldn't he remember her? Why didn't she have a face? He saw himself grow old and watch his grandchildren... He was old, his bones fragile. He was close to death..

But this wasn't right. This wasn't how he wanted to go down. NO! He wanted to go down fighting. This wasn't right.

And that's when it snapped. His fake life crumbled around him and he narrowly dodged the spike that could and would have killed him. Gaster looked at him and smiled. "Aha, guess I'll have to try-" Edge turned away and saw the others walking towards their death. "Frisk! Fell! Mother! Canvas!" They wouldn't stop moving, so he ran and tried shaking them, calling their names.


	41. Frisk's DreamScape

They saw themselves back at the castle with Asgore, Toriel, Asriel and Chara. All grownup and with children. Asriel was ruling, he was an amazing ruler. Papyrus and Sans visited sometimes, but something was off. Everytime Papyrus came, he had this sad look and only said their name.

"Frisk."

She was having a great life, wearing dresses. Wearing crowns and dancing with suitors. But... Frisk didn't like that sort of stuff. She wanted adventure. She wanted to be free. They wanted a choice.

And when they saw Papyrus again, they hugged them.

Frisk's Dreamscape came crashing down and they saw the spike so ready to kill them. It was thanks to Edge that they didn't die.

The two went around waking others up.


	42. Fell's DreamScape

Frisk kissed him, smiling. "I have something to show you," she said as she led him to the bathroom. Something was wrong. This attraction that Fell felt towards Frisk felt weird and seeing her wear a dress was odd. Frisk told him that she was pregnant. He was happy, despite this weird feeling.

They had children. Twins. They were was cute as they can be. Frisk grew old and died, but Fell stayed behind... He stayed behind and watch his children grow. Fell never wanted to be this type of parent. This type of parent who sat around and never did anything.

He wanted adventure.

Though his life was coming to an end. His bones were withered.

Where was Edge? Why wasn't Edge here?

And  _Sans._

He awoke himself up, the dream world crumbling around him. He saw the spike and moved past it, seeing Edge and Frisk working to stop people.


	43. Chara's DreamScape

It was dark. Nothing. Nothing.

But a voice.

His voice.

Asriel's Voice.

" _Chara give up."_

Ok, Asriel.

_"Find me, Chara."_

Ok, Asriel.

" _You left me, Chara."_

I know, Asriel.

**_"_ ** _Save me, Chara."_

Anything for you, Asriel.

_"Hurry. Hurry! Everyone is waiting."_

I'm tired, Asriel.

" _We can sleep when we get there, Chara."_

My legs won't let me move, Asriel. I'm tired.

_"Hurry! I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry."_

Please don't leave again, Asriel.

_"Then hurry, slowpoke!"_

I missed you Asriel.

_"Then come to me, Chara. We can be together again. Just me and you. Together. No more pain. Anger. Emotions. Just us. On that adventure you always wanted."_

I... Would... I would like that.


	44. Goodbye. For now.

Frisk ran towards Chara, their heart beating. They were stopped by Fell, who had an iron grip on them. "What are you doing?!" Frisk screamed, trying to pull their arm away. "Stopping you! Let Chara die! It's their fault all this happened! Its their fault Sans is dead!" he hollered, his voice heavy with sorrow. "But..." Frisk faltered, turning towards Chara.

"Asriel," they whispered and reached out. A tear rolled down their cheek.

They halted, as the spike shot straight through them. They coughed, blood bubbling from their mouth.

"It's hurts," they whispered.

The spike melted into a pile of goop that flowed back over to Gaster.

Frisk covered their mouth, watching Chara fall to the ground. Their life-blood pooled around them.

Frisk had to suppress all the memories of them. They had to or they might have started crying. Gaster walked over to Chara, picking up their lifeless body. "Our plan did not succeed... It is sad, but this is the world now."

Gaster turned to Frisk, Fell and Edge. He bowed and said, "This is the last time you'll see me..." He then turned the clanspeople, also bowing. "Goodbye," he said and disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind.

Frisk was too stunned to speak, Edge to bewildered to even move, and Fell was trying to process what the hell just happened. "Sans!" he suddenly shouted and then turned towards the dragon. Mother strolled past them and examined Sans. "Canvas come here! Bring Avem too!"

"Is he?"

Mother turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Alive, but barely."


	45. Aftermath

They learned the true extent of Chara's devastation. The whole capital of monsters was destroyed, human and monster cities were burned down. Thousands of monsters and humans were killed. The king of humans was killed leaving his son, a monster sympathizer, to take his place. King Asgore and Queen Toriel came out of hiding and confronted the humans.

Together they came together, under a new alliance. Frisk, the sole heir to the monster throne, would be married to the prince for peace to be ensured. Of course, Frisk resented this idea and the King and Queen had to make some agreement with them. They allowed Frisk to be able to make some of their own choices, as long as they married the son of the new human king. Frisk hastily agreed, after writing down the terms of this freedom of course.

The clan of the Wasteland, due to their help on rebuilding, would be allowed to travel safely in and merchants would start selling at the border. Mother herself offered to take people back to their homes, very few accepted, but those very few now live peaceful lives as one of the Wasteland Clan.

Sans was unconscious for a lot of this, but after a month of healing... They knew for sure he was going to be able to live. Just he wouldn't be able to fly for a few weeks or more. And when he was fully conscious, he became hysterical with grief. He killed one of the healers, but accidentally stomping on it. He had to be restrained for a following few weeks. Though Fell visited everyday and tried to calm his dragon lover if he could.

Speaking of Fell, he had lost his rank as the prince and as a knight. But he was okay with that, because he made a promise to himself. One that he would need Sans help with. And so everyday, he visited Sans. Everyday he made sure to hold his head up with pride, even when people glared at him. Fell also refused to get his arm reattached, because he is a dumbass loser.

Edge, well Edge, was now Frisk's personal knight. Escorting them everywhere. Frisk liked to tease about how Edge acted like an overprotective mother, but he knew it was in good fun.

Everything seemed to be in order.

Everything was going to be okay.


	46. Feelings Are Fatal

When Sans was finally sane, they released the dragon into Fell's custody. He wasn't particularly himself anymore, he had this haunted look in his eye sockets, that Fell could only guess what had happened.

Later that week, Sans made a request Fell couldn't refuse.

" _Take me to my brother, please."_

Fell led Sans back to the ruined cave, monsters and humans alike had refused to go and collect the dragon that laid there for fear it would come back to life.

Sans crouched down, shoving his head against his brother's dead body. Fell tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Along Sans' neck was an ugly, permanent, burn. He also had multiple cracks that were likely not to go away either. And a two horns had been torn off.

 _"Before I snapped his neck,"_ Sans said softly,  _"He said 'I love you' ... He knew who I was... But he was under Chara's control... He had to be."_

Fell only listened, not putting in his input. Sans laid there.

 It was midnight when Fell was awoken. He saw Sans piling rocks upon Papyrus' body. He watched until Sans was done. Neither slept the rest of the night.

_The haunted look that Sans had would never leave, but sometimes Fell wished he would have known how... How to make Sans truly happy forever._


	47. I Love Ya, Sans

Sans turned to look at Fell and Edge. Frisk stood beside him. He was currently in skeleton form, about to tell them the biggest secret of their life. He fixed the collar of his turtleneck sweater and sighed. "What we're about to tell you... Well... Don't be mad at us.. Please."

Edge and Fell looked at each other, a bit warily, before looking back at them. "Just tell us," Fell said.

"This world was ours, until it was... How do we say this?" Frisk looked towards Sans for help. "Until it wasn't. Gaster and Chara killed everyone. Every single person... Besides Chara, Frisk, Papyrus and I... Also the people from the WasteLands..."

"Waitwatiwaitwait how do you kill almost everyone alive?" Edge asked. "A spell."

"They weren't exactly dead. I guess... You could say they were transformed or a disease spread through them... But to us...." Frisk stopped and allowed Sans to finish, "They were dead."

"Basically Chara and Gaster were trying to create another realm, but they messed up and messed with this realm... It caused people to turn more aggressive and eventually... Gaster had to erase peoples and monsters minds... Replacing them with new ones...."

"I don't nescarrily get it, but if that's true then what about you two? And Papyrus. Also da- Gaster and Chara."

"We were to be the final test subject so they kept us hidden away.... Papyrus died helping us escape. He must have used some of my brothers... brother..." Sans started to break down so Frisk quickly started talking. "He took Papyrus' dust and created both of you...! Or at least some of it, for you could see Chara also created the dragon."

Fell and Edge both nodded. "So what about these curses?"

"The first one... Was a transformation and memory curse infused together. I was forced to be a dragon to be remembered, it was actually clever since dragon's were rare... So they knew where I always was... And the longer I was in this form the more people would forget about me.... The thought of being forgotten scared me. And I lied. Just because I kill someone doesn't mean I'm forced back into my skeletal form... I just wanted you to know.. The other one was a Pause Curse. In mid-transformation that night Chara came to my dreams and put that curse on... Or maybe Gaster did it."

"Anyways.... That curse is horrible and energy leeching Fell saw firsthand..."

Fell nodded and asked, "What about that curse during the fight? How did you break out of it?"

"Manipulation and Memory curse... It was because of you, Fell... As..." a blue blush dusted Sans boney cheeks as he turned away, a bit shyly. "As cheesy as it sounds, it was because of you." he chuckled a little.

"So... Are you still cursed?" Edge asked and then added, "And what about Gaster?"

"I don't know," Sans admitted and Frisk answered, "Gaster knows he's not welcomed, but we don't know if he'll make another move."

"Okay... During that fight? What sort of magic was that? And isn't Gaster supposed to be really powerful?" Edge asked. "Very powerful... But he was giving us a change. I don't know why. I never want to know why... And that magic? It was a weak illusion... It's called  _Imaginative Reality_."

"I... I think that's everything." Sans started to say, before Edge interrupted. "Who's this Asriel Chara was speaking of."

"He was the... He was the Queen and King's son... Gaster killed him.... Or he made Chara kill him... We don't know why..."

"We do!" Frisk suddenly shouted, balling their hand into a fist. "We know exactly why he forced Chara to do that! So it would be much easier to manipulate them!" their voice was laced with anger as they glared at noone in particular. "And they would have made Sans kill Papyrus- Hell they did!"

Sans looked away again. And Frisk realized they lost their temper. "Ah... Sorry... Sorry... Sorry..."

The two exhaled quietly. "Enough questions.... I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Edge and Fell nodded, still not understanding everything... But they were far more informed when they exited the room.

\------------

Later that night, Sans found himself pinned against the wall, Fell looming over him. "Say what's a cutie like you doing out here by yourself?" Sans forced himself not smile as he rolled his eyelights. "Coming to pick your drunk ass up from bar, but it seems like you found me first."

With a drunken smile, Fell leaned forward and whispered. "That I did sweetheart...." Sans felt his face heat up and he thought about pushing Fell away... That was until Fell kissed him. "I love ya, sweetheart."

And then Fell threw up.


	48. I Love Ya Too, Fell

It was the middle of a hot summer day when Fell barged into Sans' room, sweating. Sans laid sprawled out, windows wide and was listening to the music that the musicians played outside. He barely bothered to give Fell a glance as he asked, "What do ya need?"

"Why are ya not enjoyin' the festival?" Fell asked and plopped down next to Sans. "Too hot," he answered. "Yer a skeleton... You can't get hot." Sans stared at Fell, but said nothing. "What? Somethin' on my face?" he asked. Sans chuckled and sat up, leaning forward. "Nah, just admiring a cutie." Fell blushed ever-so-lightly and started chuckling also, "Well aren't ya smooth one."

"I would like to think so."

Fell stood up suddenly holding his hand out to Sans. "Care for a dance m'lady?" Sans was about to retort with something, probably how Fell was the  _lady_ , but instead he rolled his eyelights and grabbed Fell's hand. "Of course I would," he said in an exaggerated feminine tone. Fell pulled Sans up and close to him, releasing his hand to wrap his arm around his waist.

"It must be yer lucky day, to be dancing with an prince," Fell said as they started to dance slowly. "Ex-Prince," Sans commented. "A ex-prince was still a prince!" The dancing started to speed up a bit. "Oddly enough, bring a prince has taught you no manners has it?" Sans teased. Fell suddenly tightened his grip on Sans causing him to  _gasp._  "Maybe," he said as he dipped the skeleton. 

They both looked at eachother, leaning in. "Maybe," Sans echoed just before they shared a skeleton kiss. Though it didn't last long as Fell gave out, because having a one arm was still pretty hard for Fell to maneuver with, he dropped Sans onto the ground. 

"....!! Ah, sorry!" he started laughing and offered Sans his hand again. Sans grunted, grabbing his hand, but instead of allowing himself to be pulled up he pulled Fell down on top of him. Sans wrapped his arms around Fell and gave him a skeleton kiss, which Fell was eager to return. They seemed glued to each other, their hands not leaving the other, exploring every inch that they could reach.

Let's just say that the summer day got a bit  _hotter._

\----------------------

They laid next to each other, cuddled up close. The moon was high in the sky, starts twinkled out. The music still as loud as ever filled the silence and light from the festival outside glowed into the room, but they didn't mind. "Hey Sweetheart," Fell said, his voice unusually soft. "Yes darling?" Sans answered, not bothering to open his eyes. "Can we go exploring? Just the two of us.... Seeing the world? Adventuring out to sea... Seeing things that no one else would see?"

"Even after what happened you're still hungry for an adventure?" Sans asked. Fell even laughed softly and said, "Yeah..."

It went quiet.

"Of course I'm gonna go with you..."

Fell exhaled quietly and snuggled closer to Sans.

"Thank you."

\------------

The next day they said their goodbyes and packed their bag.

"You better write!" Edge said and Fell promised to write to which Edge threatened that if he didn't he would come find them and drag them back home! Frisk said they would help.

"Stay safe out there you two," Asgore said. Undyne punched Fell in the arm laughing. They were uneasy around Sans, but he didn't mind. And for once in his life, they... they didn't remind him of what he had lost, but of what he gained. And he was okay with that. He was okay with putting his past behind him. He grabbed Fell's hand and smiled.

They got onto the cart, which due to Fell's disability, Sans was the one driving. Fell turned to them, waving and smiling. "Goodbye!" he shouted. The cart began to move and hours later, the city was barely a speck in the distance.

As long as they were together, both of them were happy. Together. Fell climbed out of the back and next to Sans, leaned against him.

"We're gonna see the entire world! Together!" Fell said in dreamily tone. "Together," Sans echoed. "I love you, darling..." Fell said and snuggled up against Sans.

Sans grinned and said, "I love you too, Fell..."

.... _Something felt wrong.  
....Like a dream._

 

 

                                                                                       _FIN_


End file.
